You Picked Me
by GiggleGirl89
Summary: Snippet:“Hmm. Tell me Granger, do you find me scary?” He asked in a very charming voice. Hermione was confused. “No. Should I?” “Yes. You should be worried, scared and absolutely hysterical." Seventh Year Heads, DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

_You Picked Me_

_A/N: Hey, yeah I started a new story. I had been debating awhile whether it would be chapter or one-shot. It will be chapter story. I got inspired by the song You Picked Me by A Fine Frenzy…a fantastic song by the way. I'm rating it M for later chapters.  
_

Background: It's after the war and the Golden Trio and everyone are heading back to finish up properly. The thing is Draco is returning different and slightly darker. Both him and Hermione are 7th year Head sharing a dorm. Is DH compliant but not Epilogue compliant.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own the song but I own the plot of this story.

Hermione was pushing her belongings through the magical barrier at King's Cross. If someone had told her she would be doing thing again a year ago, she would have though it impossible. Last year deciding to fight with her best friends against Voldemort seemed much more important than books. It was the destiny of the entire world in the three seventeen year old's hands. All of that year was spent looking for the last of the horocruxes eventually ending in a battle at their beloved Hogwarts. Harry finally defeating his longtime enemy of 16 years was dead. Officially.

The professors and other war veterans had helped over the summer to rebuild the historical school. The rest of the summer she spent with her parents after bringing them back from Australia. She had missed them terribly but there was no way she could leave them out in the open while she was gone.

With that behind her, Hermione felt that now she could really and truly focus at Hogwarts. Well she was able to do it before but now will be easier because the threat of Harry being killed has vanished. Thankfully McGonagall, now Headmistress appointed her Head Girl. Her grades and well the fact she was a War hero helped qualify her. She had no idea who the Head Boy was. She hoped it would be Harry or someone she could get along genially with.

Speaking of people who she got on with, Hermione saw Harry Ginny and Ron standing around, probably looking for her.

She walked up and tapped Ginny on the shoulder.

"HERMIONE!! How are you? How was the rest of your summer? You look fantastic!" Ginny said in a rush. Hugging the older girl.

Hermione had gotten a little taller and she had filled out nicely with her curves. Her hair had taken on an amber color with being out in the sun so much. Her curls were much less unruly and had taken on the shapes of waves.

"Thanks Ginny. I'm great, really happy to be able to go back to Hogwarts. My parents are great and I filled them in. They were reluctant to let me comeback even though Voldemort is gone. But they realized I am adult so I can make my own decisions.

Harry waited patiently after Ginny to get to his best friend in the world. Ron just decided to rush things.

"Oi Ginny stop hogging Hermione, we would like to hug her too!" Ron smiled at Hermione. She loved that goofy smile. It was the best in the world. When he kissed her in the Room of Requirement she thought finally he came to his senses. Well that was a short-lived dream. All during the summer when they worked side by side on the rebuilding he didn't mention it. She didn't want to mention it because what if that was one of those heat of the moment thing? You know where you think you might not survive so you kiss the person you love thinking it was your last chance. But then you do survive so now you think you have all the time in the world. Hermione figured that's what he thought. So she was willing to wait for him to realize. What was another few months? How long could he wait? He must be close by now, it was September.

"Hullo Ronald, Harry. How are you both?" She said while hugging them both. She saw both of them had grown again over the summer. They towered over Hermione and Ginny. Both of them had their lanky builds. Harry had some stubble on his chin and Ron's had let his hair grow into a shaggy mane again. They both looked handsome. But Hermione only had eyes for Ron.

Ginny saw how Hermione's eyes still shined for her ignorant brother. _'Either I'm going to have draw clues for him or Hermione just needs to give up. But she didn't make me give up Harry…I just think she could better…so much better.'_

"Come on you guys, the train is about to leave." Ginny said. The group headed onto the train, ignorant of a shady presence following in after them.

DM&HG

The four had a found an empty compartment and was joined by Neville and Luna. They recently got together over the summer. Hermione thought they were cutest couple next to Harry and Ginny of course. Their relationship just represented such an innocence and honesty that it seemed like they had no trouble getting out their feelings. _'If only Ron was that expressive about his feelings like Neville, we could be just like them.' Hermione mused._

Him, Harry and Neville were playing a round of Exploding Snap. Ginny and Luna were going over the latest issue of the Quibbler. Hermione looked around and saw how things should be. Everything was normal and the wizarding world she loved was safe. Hermione looked down at her watch and saw she needed to get to the Heads cabin to meet the Head Boy.

"Hey guys, I need to go." Hermione announced. Harry tore his face away from the game to respond.

"Why?"

"Oh I can't believe I forgot to tell you guys. I got promoted to Head Girl" She squealed. _'Well Harry definitely not it, so who?'_ She wondered

Congratulations were said all around the cabin. Hermione thanked them.

"I'll see you guys at the feast, later" She left the compartment.

When Hermione got to the first compartment she saw it was empty. She decided to look out the window and wait for him.

DM&HG

Apparently Hermione fell asleep because she woke up with a start because she heard a door slide open. Her eyes fell on dirty beat up trainers. The bottoms of dark jeans frayed and covered in grime. There was a hole in one of the knees. Her eyes travelled upward to see pale hands and they were sticking out of a black sweatshirt. Finally she stopped to see gaunt grey eyes staring back at her. His platinum blonde hair looked dirty and dulled.

Were her eyes deceiving her? Was Draco Malfoy really standing in front of her looking like that…?

So she rubbed her eyes and tried to focus. It was not hallucination it was Draco Malfoy looking less than perfect. His skin didn't even have it's usual porcine shine. It looked yellow and again dirty.

'_Where was the Draco Malfoy I knew? The one that no matter how much of a git he was, he dressed impeccably. In suits and dragon hide shoes. He would never let himself be seen so rough and grunge looking. This one looked like it crawled out of somewhere and decide he was going to Hogwarts today.'_

He was still standing looking at her. She had to get him to say something that would make him seem normal.

"What are you doing here Malfoy, this is for the Heads only!" She said

"I knew you would be Head Girl. Of course, the know-it-all mudblood" His voice still had its refined silk touch. He sounded like the same Malfoy just looked rougher.

"Take that back" Hermione said offended. Couldn't believe after all that has just happened he still used the slur.

"Granger, when are you going to learn that I am never going to listen to you. Also you are what you are. A Mudblood"

Hermione stood up to him and didn't even come near his 6'4 figure. Either way she looked him in the eyes even though they scared her a bit.

"Listen Malfoy, that whole blood purity shit is dead. It died with Voldemort and all his Death Eaters. The fact of the matter remains is that I will always be better than you magically and a better person. I will have friends and people will care when I leave this earth. All people will think when you go is Thank Merlin!"

His eyes flashed to a darker grey. The darkest she ever seen them. Between that and his dark circles he looked quite dangerous at the moment.

"Granger, get over yourself. I don't care what happens to you when you die or that people will mourn your death. As for me I already know people don't care. They expected me to die in the war or at least rot in Azkaban with my parents. Don't start feeling pity for me either. I don't need it. I know the routine, poor little rich boy is now orphaned and alone. Let's help him. Well this poor boy doesn't need you or anyone else." Draco sat down and stared out the window.

Hermione didn't know what to say to that at all. She couldn't help but feel pity for him. _'Damn morals'_. She didn't like feeling it because it was for Malfoy. Someone who has never shown her compassion or respect. But it is kind of sad to not have anyone love you or care when you go. What was sadder is that he knew people wished him dead.

"Malfoy you still can't stay here. Head's only" Hermione reiterated.

"Are you really that dense that you can't figure out I'm Head Boy?" He said without looking at her.

"Why would someone make you Head Boy? You were almost convicted for your part in the war and attempted murder on Dumbledore."

Again without looking at her he spoke. "Listen to your diction, Granger. Keyword, Almost. I was pardoned on the fact that I was still 16 and had the unfortunate luck of having Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy for parents. It is possible for me to be Head Boy you know. I may not have outshone you but I did have the grades for be second place to you. If you want proof. Here. I didn't knick it from anyone." He pulled out the shiny gold badge with a large red H on it.

"Okay fine." Hermione grumbled. It would be just her luck that Draco Malfoy would be Head Boy. _'There goes my perfect year…'_

DM/HG

Hermione was sitting the long Gryffindor table with all her friends enjoying the feast. Everyone who needed to came back and there was a sizable first year class. So Hermione felt like everything still normal, despite the very different Draco Malfoy.

The rest of the train ride passed very quietly. Malfoy never spoke to her again and she kept staring at him when she thought he didn't know. He was very different not just in the physical sense but also his personality. He seemed darker. Not that he was all rainbows and sunshine before but he was just a sarcastic fool. Now he had an edge, a certain kind of delinquent aura about him. She didn't understand it and couldn't explain it to the others. As long as he didn't give her trouble this year, she could ignore him.

Hermione decided to focus on her friends right now. They were more important than one insignificant Malfoy.

Harry and Ron as usual were engrossed with Quidditch. They were worse now that there wasn't an impending doom looming over them. Ginny was talking with Parvarti Patil about their summer. Neville seemed to be the only one she could talk to.

"So Neville you had a good summer?" She asked brightly.

"Oh it was great. I met Luna's dad and she met my Grandmother. I was quite happy she didn't scare Luna off. Then again Luna doesn't scare easy and she is a little out there but I love that about her." Neville finished.

"Yeah Luna is one of a kind but you guys are great." Hermione said

"Thanks. Uh Hermione I don't know how to tell you this but Draco Malfoy is staring at you." Neville nodded across to the Slytherin table.

Hermione gazed across and her brown eyes met with his grey. He was staring at her. She knew it wasn't anyone else because he had a clear shot of her. No one sat next to him and he looked like he preferred it that way. Those eyes that scared her earlier, scared her now but now they were inviting. _'What is going on?' _Hermione was more confused when then she was about Ron. Draco Malfoy seemed to be switching moods on and off with her.

"I don't know why he's staring at me. Maybe he realized that I was right about blood is only something that flows through you. It didn't make you better." Hermione knew that wasn't the answer but she had to make up something.

"That would make it seem like he had a conscience. We both know he doesn't and even if he did he wouldn't use it." Neville laughed at his own joke.

Hermione laughed with him but found it hard to make it true. Therefore she was glad McGonagall got up to speak.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I can't tell you how much it means to me seeing all of you sitting here. It shows that we are moving on. That those we loved and lost did not die in vain. They died protecting us, this institution and our way of life. We owe this to them. Let's take a moment of silence." McGonagall closed her eyes.

The whole Great Hall ceased all noise. Peeves could come in and drop a pin. It would be the loudest thing in the room at the moment. Hermione looked up and saw Draco Malfoy still staring at her. So she mouthed 'stop'. He smirked and shook his head. Hermione saw he wasn't going to be so easy to shake off this year.

"Now let's get on with school business. McGonagall continued. We have some changes in faculty this year, as always. I would like you all to welcome Professor Higgins for Transfiguration, Professor Roberts for Defense against the Dark Arts. Also welcome back our seasoned Professors. Now I would like to announce our Head Boy and Girl for this year. It is Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger" The Headmistress clapped as well as the other professors. Other students clapped but most were either staring at Draco or at Hermione.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville all stared at Hermione wide eyed. She couldn't speak because the only person who stopped staring at her was Malfoy. Well she did want him to stop but right now she give anything for him to turn and look at her. It would be better because he didn't require answers, the other did.

"Will the Heads please some see me after the feast. Thank you" McGonagall sat down.

When the students felt safe to talk there loud chatter going around. What Hermione could tell it was mainly about her and Malfoy. They were probably rumors that they were going to end up killing each other by tomorrow morning

Hermione decided to continue eating her pudding and ignore the incredulous looks from her friends.

" 'Mione…did you forget to tell us something?" Harry asked.

"Nope" She responded nonchalant.

"Oh really. Because I don't know if you noticed but McGonagall just announced Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. The boy whose a Death Eater. The one who should be rotting in Azkaban instead of roaming free." Ron interjected.

"I know all that Ron. But he wasn't convicted." Hermione retorted. Did she just defend him?

"Guys it's not like she can't take care of herself. It's not like McGonagall would let him be in the school if she thought he was dangerous. She obviously has a reason to trust Malfoy." Ginny proposed. She sounded like a voice of reason and sanity. Hermione appreciated that.

"Oh great so we have a Dumbledore-Snape thing again. I wonder what the implicit reasons are this time!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, if it wasn't for Snape I might be dead right now. If his love for my mother didn't make him feel guilty for telling Voldemort about Trelawney's prophecy, our world would be a different place. So maybe Ginny's right, but Malfoy isn't a threat like Snape seemed to be." Harry said. He knew part of his life was owed to the old potions master.

"Fine, Harry. I still think he shouldn't be Head Boy. It seems the standards are obviously low for the job." Ron chuckled.

"Ron!" Ginny and Hermione chimed.

"What?" He asked

"Hermione has worked extremely hard. Head Boy and Girl have to be the top students in their class. I know you liked to think Malfoy is a complete dunce bucket but he has worked hard. He's earned his grades. I've seen him studying before in the library." Ginny really thought her brother was the dunce bucket right now.

Ron was about to retort but Harry held up his hand. He knew Ron would lose against his sister. He's lost to her as well. Always a loosing battle with Ginny and Hermione.

"Come on, feast is over. See you tomorrow Hermione." Harry said with a small smile.

Everyone was saying bye to her. Some said they would hope she would be alive tomorrow. The Great Hall emptied out quickly. Soon it was just her, McGonagall and Malfoy.

"Ah. Now you two will follow me while I explain your duties." The Headmistress was already walking out. Hermione rushed to keep up the with the woman. She saw Malfoy was doing it with ease. Grant it his legs were longer but his stride seemed wrong. They seemed to move too fast. Though he didn't look like he was exerting himself. He looked graceful. Each step looking as light as a feather. She looked at his face there were some scratches if she looked really close.

"Now this year it will be both your duties obviously to patrol the corridors at least one night a week. Schedule the prefects to do it and conduct prefect meetings. Those meetings need to be held at least once every two weeks.

I also want the both of you to come up with a fun idea for the school to do. We need to raise the morale of the school. " McGonagall said to both heads.

Hermione saw they were coming to a long corridor. At the end of it there was a portrait with what looked like a tree.

When they got the portrait she saw it was a pear tree. Some were already growing on it.

"Your password is Cauldron Cakes. You each have your own rooms. Shared bathroom and library. There is a common area for you to share. Now you two are the school's best students. Do not screw this up over something petty, do you understand.?" Minvera said.

Both shook their heads yes.

Draco had already went in before Hermione could stop nodding her head. The Headmistress was about to walk away but Hermione caught her.

"Headmistress, may I be frank?" Hermione asked

"Sure" The Headmistress had a feeling what the young girl was going to ask but didn't want to answer unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Why did you make Draco Malfoy, Head Boy? He was almost a convicted felon and he tried to kill Professor Dumbledore. Plus me and him don't exactly mesh well."

"I have my own reason to trust him. I think he is very capable for the job. He has had some things happen to him and he might be in a little bit of a dark place but he will do fine. Just don't pressure him or if you see he's getting angry just brush it off ok?" McGonagall obviously didn't want an answer because she walked away quickly.

'_Brush it off ? She's got to be joking.' Hermione thought the woman was going mad._

Hermione went into the dormitory and saw Draco Malfoy looking straight at her. He started to advance. Hermione was backing into a wall. In two not human steps he made his way to her.

"Why are you asking McGonagall about me?" He said in a deep growl.

" I asked her about classes." Hermione said even though her voice was shaking.

"Liar. You asked her about me. It's written all over your face. Why?"

"Curious as to what would make her choose you as Head boy."

"She tell you anything of importance?" His eyes seemed to be getting dark again.

" No, just that she had her reason. Also if you get angry brush you off."

"Hmm. Tell me Granger, do you find me scary?" He asked in a very charming voice. Hermione was confused.

"No. Should I?"

"Yes. You should be worried, scared and absolutely hysterical. How about we make a deal. You stay out my life and I stay out of your life. I also promise not to tear you apart." Malfoy's hands came to rest on either side of her face. She felt no heat coming from him just a chill and he didn't even look tired holding himself up. Plus he hadn't blinked in the last five minutes. She wondered why she should be scared of him. That of course only made her want to know more."

"Ok that seems fair" Hermione replied

"Good." Malfoy took a deep breath it looked like. Like he was trying breathe her in. His face seemed to be getting closer to her. His pupils dilated so much that they looked almost black. "You smell absolutely ravishing. Night Mudblood."

Hermione stood there wondering what in the bloody hell happened to Draco Malfoy.

A/N: Hey everyone I hope you liked this chapter. For those of you reading Dreams Choices and Secrets and Teach Me How To Love, I haven't forgotten them. I just wanted to get this idea out first. I will update faster if you review those and this one! Thanks.


	2. Let The Games Begin

Chapter 2: Let The Games Begin…

A/N: Enjoy the chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…

Hermione woke up with sun shining in her face. It was Monday morning the first day of classes. That always makes her happy. New material to learn or revise in her case since she's already ahead.

She looked about the room and realized she never noticed it. All she cared about last night was the queen size bed she saw when she walked in. It was the normal four poster bed but her comforter was a fluffy crimson. Large golden silk pillows. A desk across the room and a huge bookshelf next to it. There were two other doors beside the one that led out into the common room. One was her side of the bathroom. The other was labeled closet.

Getting up she gathered her books and quill into her bag. Then walking into her closet which was huge, all her clothes were hung up. Hermione grabbed her skirt, shirt, tie and decided on the cardigan instead of the sweat vest. On the floor of the closet were all her shoes and she grabbed her red ballet flats. One of the perks of being Head was that you could incorporate a little more personal flair into your uniform.

Walking back out to her room, she but the clothes on the bed and grabbed her toiletries. When she went to the bathroom door and couldn't open it. So she tried Alohomora but that didn't work. There was only one reason why it probably wouldn't open in spite of the spell. Malfoy was in there and Hermione suppose there was some charm that prevented walk-ins. But she needed to shower…

"Malfoy get out! I need to shower. I know your in there, you can't possibly need that much time to get ready." Hermione banged on the door until her hand banged something a little more hollow…

"Ow, what the Merlin?" Her hand was in serious pain. She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy in a towel, nothing else. The condensation from the steamy bathroom was dripping off of him.

He looked like normal Malfoy only more handsome. His colour was back or lack there of. There was the normal porcelain shine to it. His hair was like refine silk and it hung loosely in front of his eyes. Her mouth was agape as she saw a transformed Malfoy from yesterday. She completely forgot what she needed to do but Malfoy prompted her.

"You rang?" His voice was silky and charming. It seemed like his mouth caressed the words as he spoke. His eyes seemed almost translucent.

"Er…are you done yet? We will be late for breakfast if you are not. I would like to get there on time and be prompt for classes." Hermione completely forgot about the pain her hand. It was like overnight he reclaimed his old physical self but he became sexier… _'Wait Malfoy sexy? Focus, just focus'_

"Yeah, I'm done. I don't eat breakfast so I could care less. I guess you would need the bathroom to make yourself presentable, mudblood."

Hermione's brain completely skipped over the comment, it's probably used to it. "You don't eat breakfast? Since when? You use to eat it before. Breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day. It sets you up for your day, you won't be able to focus…"

Malfoy clamped a hand over her mouth and spoke. " Since when are you so worried about my dietary routine Granger? Remember our deal? You don't ask question, I don't rip you to shreds." Hermione nodded. She didn't like not having the answers because Malfoy was off and he was keen on keeping her off track.

She swatted his hand off with the uninjured hand and regretted it. More pain.

"If you wanted me to move my hand you should have asked." He said smirking.

He closed the gap again. He was breathing her in again. His eyes were jet black in seconds. Hermione had to lean on the desk for support but since both hands were now injured she almost collapsed on the floor. Malfoy put his arm around her back and held her close to him. It came so fast she didn't even realized he moved. Then he took her hands gingerly and whispered a healing spell. The pain dulled and then ceased. It looked like the bruising would take longer to go away.

" You should be more careful around me. Remember you should be terrified of me. I hope you showering doesn't wash away your smell, its divine." His face was close to her neck that Hermione didn't know what to do. Then in a flash he was gone leaving the bathroom open for her.

Hermione's brain was in disarray, she was too confused.

DM/HG

Hermione finally made it to breakfast. She sat down next to Ginny. Filling her plate she could feel his eyes already on her, like they were drawn to her.

"Hermione what happened to your hands?" Ginny pointed. Harry and Ron stopped talking to look at what she was talking about.

"Oh, um I knocked really hard on a door." Hermione responded.

" 'Mione you would have to knock on a steel door to get those bruises. As far as I know all the doors are wood in the castle." Ron said.

"Did Malfoy do this to you?" Harry said looking mad.

"No. I really did knock hard a little too hard on the door. Malfoy was in the bathroom and I needed to shower. So I banged for him to get out." She replied.

"You will let us know if he does hurt you right?" Ron said glaring in Malfoy's direction, who at that point was only staring at her.

"I can take care of myself!" Hermione said indignantly

"Hermione, he's at least twice your size. Better let me and Ron take care of him if he does try anything." Harry replied.

Hermione shook her head. They were never going to understand that she knew ways to render a man unconscious with or without magic. Plus all the non-verbal defense spells and the fact she mastered wandless magic.

Just then Professor Higgins was passing out schedules to everyone. When Hermione looked at hers it was pretty full but it was N.E.W.T year. It said Head Girl at the top of her schedule. Absentmindedly she glanced at the back it had Malfoy's schedule. At the top it said Head Boy: Draco Malfoy…in case of emergencies his schedule.

It was exactly identical to hers. Right down to the hours of free time. He was going to be in everyone of her classes.

So she has to live with him.

Share a bathroom with him.

She has to work with him.

Now she has to have class with him.

The world was conspiring against her. What could she have possibly done to deserve this. She was a good person. If it wasn't for her part in the war, the world would be different.

Hermione just put her head on the table. Ignoring the calls of her friends and the fact she feel his eyes burning a hole through her skull.

DM/HG

Hermione was sitting in potions with Harry. Ron decided to quit Potions as he felt it was a useless subject. Slughorn was droning on about something. Hermione couldn't focus. Draco was on her brain. He had taken up residence there and he might as well since he is involved in every other aspect of her life.

If she turned to her right she would see Draco Malfoy sitting like stone. He was breathing but just barely. He sat too perfect and rigid. No human would sit like that even if they were under a spell. So Hermione decided Draco went under some physical changes. She couldn't put her finger on it, he was still quite the enigma.

' _Ok lets list what I do know . He doesn't eat breakfast. He's a little chilly. His stride is non-human. The fast changes in his eyes and their colors. The fact he was hollow. His movements are too seamless for a normal person. The fact he thinks I smell divine. He says I should be afraid of him, to the point of terror. So what could he be? Because he's not human, impossible.' _

Hermione was being woken up by Harry. "Hermione you need to sit with Malfoy. Slughorn split us up. I'm sorry" He looked sadly at her because of who her partner was.

She got up and sat next to Malfoy and didn't look at him. But he spoke.

"I know your thinking about me." He then got up to go get the ingredients for the potion. Hermione was glad he went to go get the items because she wasn't paying attention. Like he said she was thinking of him.

He returned and just started on the potion. Didn't ask for her help and she didn't offer. Just was surprised that he hadn't order her to do it since she was a mudblood according to him.

"You shouldn't think about me." Malfoy said.

"Why? It doesn't violate our deal" She responded.

"No. It doesn't. But I know how smart you are and it will only be a matter of time before you figure it out. Once you figure it out, I will have to bite you which will lead to me killing you." Malfoy looked at her dead serious. No humor, no smirking.

Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. She laughed out loud.

"Oh come on Malfoy, whatever you are so keen on hiding can't be one of those 'If I tell you then I have to kill you' things.

"Oh but it is. It's better if no one really knows it." Again dead pan.

"But I'm a naturally a curious person and you trying to thwart me only makes me want to know more."

"Well you can't know everything. Some things are best left in the dark. Like me."

"Malfoy you can't possibly think I'll stop. I live with you, I have to work with you and have class with you. I'll figure it out and when I do, you won't have the heart to rip me apart."

"I have the heart to do a lot of things now."

"Sure, you do."

"I have the heart to slip into your bedroom while your asleep. So quiet you won't even hear me breathe. Like a vapor. Then with a twist of my hand I can break your tiny neck. Slice your body to pieces and you won't even feel a thing. Won't even see it coming. I could also violate your body in very erotic ways as well and you won't even know it was me. It will all be a dream to you. Scared yet?"

Malfoy put his face so close to hers. The wicked glint in his eyes made them menacing and alluring. They say fear me and come with me all at the same time.

Harry happened to be passing by their table and he yelled at Malfoy.

"Hey Malfoy if I ever catch your face near my friend, I'll break it for you. She doesn't need to breath your stench in. Don't touch her either. You alright Hermione?"

Hermione was still looking at his eyes. She just nodded.

"Potter I wouldn't make such bold threats, when you can hardly follow through. If anyone's face will be breaking it surely will yours."

Malfoy looked so angry. His eyes were black slits. He was growling. His knuckles were white against the table.

Hermione was scared but not for herself. For Harry, Malfoy looked like he could kill him with one hand.

"Harry, go back to your seat. I'm fine, I said I could handle him." Hermione said never breaking her face from Malfoy. She was in awe at how quickly he restrained himself. He saw she was scared for Harry and he backed down.

"Watch it Malfoy. See you later Hermione." Harry reluctantly went back to his seat.

"See, what I mean? That's the kind of fear you have for yourself as well. I told you I'm dangerous."

"You can't be that dangerous if McGonagall let you come back"

"Well the old bat is nuts. She actually thinks I have the ability to be good. There is nothing good about me. The potion is ready, hand me the vial."

Hermione just handed it to him. But when his long pale fingers touched her small fair ones she felt the chill. The vial almost dropped but Draco quick as lightning caught it.

"Careful, Granger."

"You are a cold, like Death. Are you sick?"

"Aww the mudblood cares whether I'm sick. No, I'm not sick. Well may be a little bit of a masochist."

"Oh would stop calling me that name! Hell I'll stay out of your life if you stop calling me that. I don't care if you rip me to shreds."

"Liar. You said it yourself a naturally curious person. You do know curiosity killed the Granger." He was laughing as he filled up vial

"It's curiosity killed the cat."

"I didn't know you were a cat, Granger" He smirked as he labeled the vial with their names. He quickly put it up at Slughorn's desk. Hermione cleaned up since he did all the work.

"You know what Granger?" He asked when he came back.

"What, Malfoy? You are going to tell other ways you can kill me."

"Funny, because there are multiple ways. Not the point. I propose a new deal."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I will give you three days, to figure out what I am. You do have a fair amount of clues already, I imagine you will get it quick. I'll try and not give out anymore clues. You may use the library, I know you are thinking of going there during lunch. You may want to…Potter is planning on questioning you at lunch about us. Don't ask how I know. I just do. If you do, I will not rip you to shreds but you will be sworn to secrecy. If you don't then you will not ask anymore questions and I won't tell you. Got it?"

Hermione thought that seemed like a fair challenge. "Let the games begin." She said with smirk of her own.

"Oh they will…" He smirked back.

DM/HG

Hermione rushed through lunch dodging question from her friends. She only had three days to find out his secret. Thankfully she only had morning classes today so that meant she could get the bulk of her work done today.

Sitting at the most secluded table so she didn't risk releasing his secret to someone unworthy. She had books on magical creatures and ones on wizard with extremely special talents. Nothing came up.

Running over her list of things he was capable of, it didn't spark any interest of where she could look. Her mind immediately thought he a was werewolf. It would explain the growling and his obvious intense sense of smell. Also the scratches.

She wrote some notes….

_Quick eye color changes_

_Chilling body._

_Hollow body_

_The flawless reflexes_

_The graceful movements_

_Charming silk voice _

_The changes in behavior _

_Paleness _

_How he can look completely decrepit one day and absolutely like a god the next day?_

_His hearing is also really good._

_Heart to kill and violate me. ( Well he might have had that when he was human)_

_Maybe a genetic thing? Or something happened to him over the summer? _

_Extremely fast it seems._

So what in the world was Draco Malfoy? Not Veela, that would imply he's still human. That doesn't seemed to be the case.

Hermione looked at her watch and saw it was dinner. She needed to go eat and then get started on her homework. Couldn't get behind, especially because of Malfoy.

DM/HG

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and immediately looked for him. She found herself disappointed the wasn't there. She made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron. He was already half way through his massive amount food. Harry and Ginny were just talking, taking little bites here and there. Neville had joined Luna at the Ravenclaw table tonight.

Hermione looked at Ron and saw how sloppy he was. Actually she noticed how sloppy everyone was. She already got used to Malfoy being so smooth and clean that everyone was slobs compared to him. Even her.

She began sipping her soup quietly, glad Harry forgot about asking her about Potions. When she did find out what Malfoy was, she wouldn't be able to tell them. That might actually be a good thing, since they weren't thrilled about her living with him.

Ginny pulled out a text book that said Wizards Biology on the binding. She opened it to show something to Harry. It caught Hermione's interest.

"Ginny what's that textbook for?" She asked

"Oh, I had signed up for an elective class since I needed 5 classes but none of other classes were ones I could use to be a Healer."

"That's interesting. Do you mind if I take a quick look at it?"

"Sure." Ginny handed her the book.

Hermione saw the pages Ginny left. It seemed to be about super wizards. Wizards who mixed with magical beings. They would have qualities of the magical beings but their wizarding blood kind of forms a bond pending on which being. They still look human but are kind supernatural. As if being a wizard wasn't supernatural enough.

She looked at a particular one that basically described Malfoy. There were some things she was unsure about just because she didn't if they were true about him. Hermione was going to conduct a little experiment. It would a be dangerous one but she believed she will survive. Hermione copied all the information and ran out from the Great Hall. Leaving her friends with worried looks.

DM/HG

When Hermione got back to the dormitory she was so happy to see Malfoy was there.

"Good you're here." She said to him.

"Yes, I knew you would be on your way soon. But your blocking me. You were rushing for a reason that I can't distinguish." He said looking at her confused.

"Well I think I know what you are." Hermione said mockingly

"Really? That quick. I underestimated you. Now what have you found out?" He put his book on the table and looked at her expectantly

"Well I have to conduct a little experiment."

"Is that so?"

Hermione sat on the couch with him and dropped her bag on the floor. She stripped off her cardigan. She began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Granger I never thought you would be that kind of girl…"

"How do I smell?"

Malfoy seemed to be in a land far away. His eyes black again and he was taking a whiff of her.

"Divine, luscious. Forbidden." His voice was husky. He was trying to restrain himself. _'Perfect' She thought._

Hermione then dug in her bag for something. She pulled out a pen knife. Putting it to her hand.

"Malfoy you want a taste?"

"What?" Malfoy noticed the pen knife and where it was poised. "Granger you are a stupid girl. DO NOT DO IT."

"Why, isn't that why you think I smell delicious? The smell of me is making you burn every where. It always does. You always get so close to smell me anyway. Why not just have a taste.?" She was pushing it, she knew it but she knew he wasn't going to do major harm.

Malfoy got up and stood at the far end of the room.

"Granger for all that is magical and holy do not do it. I meant it when I said I have the heart to do a lot of things."

Hermione got up and stood by the back of the couch. She took off her shoes.

"Maybe I should do it here. It would be better for the both of us." Hermione placed the sharp edge of the pen knife by her ankle.

Malfoy got down like he was going to pounce. "Granger I beg you don't do it."

Hermione pulled the edge against her taut fair skin.

She looked up and saw teeth…

A/N: Muahahaha cliffhanger… I know but it's totally worth it for next chapter. I know all my readers are smart so the first one to guess just what magical being Draco is mixed with gets next chapter dedicated to them. The clues are kind of obvious… Just send the answer separate from your review in a pm because we don't want to ruin it for others. Thanks and please review.!!


	3. Extremely Important Author's Note

A/N: Yeah I know we aren't to suppose make these a whole chapter. I am sorry but I was too freaked out people would keep thinking I would steal from Stephenie Meyer which is horrible. I respect her as well as J.K Rowling. So here is a huge huge disclaimer. I will also make sure that when I describe Draco's anatomy…that he is a different from all the Cullens and the Twilight series all together…

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER SERIES BY J.K. ROWLING OR TWILIGHT SAGA BY STEPHENIE MEYER. I love them too much to do that to them.

Sorry again. I will try and put up another chapter this week…


	4. And The Winner Is

Chapter 3: And The Winner Is

A/N: Hi, I know there have been some comments saying I'm ripping from Twilight. That was not my intention. I didn't put up the disclaimer for Twilight because I didn't want it to give away what Draco was. Regardless comments were made before I had a chance to explain him properly. I know those who did told me as a way to caution me. I hope after this chapter it changes your mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or Anne Rice novels.

_Recap: She looked up and saw teeth._

Hermione saw Draco's teeth. All of them for the first time. He had huge incisors and fangs. He was trying not tackle her with all his might. She didn't even cut the skin but he was going crazy with anticipation. Well his reactions confirmed he was a Vampire but by how much?

"Ok I'm done." Hermione said over his loud growling. He didn't back down until he saw she put the pen knife down. Going back to the standing he obviously didn't trust himself to be near her.

"Granger, don't you ever do that again! Do you know what you would have brought on yourself? A life that is too dark for your goody two shoes personality." Draco was frowning. He was upset with her.

"But I knew you wouldn't kill me…"

"How? I told you there are things I have the heart to do. Things that surprisingly would have made me think twice about doing before."

"In a book I found a description about wizards and different species when they mixed what happens. I saw a paragraph about wizards and vampires. There is a part of it you will have to explain about the blood though."

"Ok…What else did the book say?"

"Well I rather hear it from you. The book may have missed some things. Come sit by me and tell me."

"Granger I don't think me being so close to you is a good idea"

"It will be fine." She patted the space next to her on couch. Draco was there before she could remove her hand.

"Where would you like me to start?"

"Well if you don't mind, how did you become one? Vampires are kind of rare in England."

"I was wandering the forest all around Great Britain over the summer. I haven't been home since I was acquitted in May. I couldn't take living there with the Manor all empty. The Ministry seized most of the possessions we owned. Please do not give me the look of pity, I don't feel sorry for myself and neither should anyone else. My parents are what they are and obviously didn't care how their lifestyle affected me in any way.

Now back to the story, I was wandering around and I had been out there for about two weeks when it happened. I was sleeping in a tent and it was late. I heard no approaching footsteps. I didn't know what was happening until I felt sharp teeth sink into my neck. I tried to get up but you know how tough they are to move… So I was starting to feel faint like all my energy was being drained. I thought this is it I'm going to die here in this forest. Then the rest is kind of a blur because all I remember is that whatever it was that was trying to kill me, got distracted. Apparently it smelt something I guessed that might taste better than me. I was glad when it left and thought everything was over. I was wrong. For weeks up until July I felt sick. I was sweating and got the chills. There were lots of hallucinations where I would be just eating normal food and then it would turn into blood. I couldn't sleep though. I never felt tired as sick as I felt. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't know if I would be safe around other people. I figured I'd die when ready or I'll eventually get through this.

I didn't put myself among people until about August. People would give me weird looks either out of fear or because they liked the way looked when I did ventured into a town.

I knew I had to find out what exactly what I was. I knew was different because I felt it just wanted to know if I had a name. Somewhere to belong to, a home. I went to Flourish and Blotts. Gave Blotts a near heart attack the woman was to say the least was fawning over me. I didn't know why but I she smelt really good to me in a coppery kind of way. I had a found a book on wizarding biology. That's when McGonagall found me. She said she had been trying to find me. Apparently she wanted to see if I was ok since she knew my parents were rotting in Azkaban. Even though I was of age, she wanted to know if I would want to continue at Hogwarts. I guessed I was to be her mission because she really believed I could be good in spite of my parent's doctrines. I seriously think that's not possible but the old bat believes it's true. We had a talk at a room at the Leaky Cauldron. I explained to her what happened and I was just in the process of finding out what I was. She said she knew just from my story I was a vampire but a unique one. Since the mixture of vampire venom mixed with my wizard blood the properties rearranged themselves. The vampire properties are more dominant then my magical blood because it is naturally stronger. I asked what this means for me and how she knew. Apparently she was planning on teaching a course on Wizard Biology here at Hogwarts as an elective. She said from what she could tell from her studies, I would be more graceful and extremely fast. I wouldn't have the need to breathe but here's the kicker, I still have a very faint heart beat and pulse. So I'm not a complete dead soul. Plus there is the whole I don't have to do normal human things like showering or sleeping. I faked showering this morning. Although my sexual organs are still good to go (Hermione made a face).

Then McGonagall asked were there any special qualities that I possessed. I told her I was vampire how much more of a freak could I get? She said plenty and to think about it. Then we got on to the idea of what I would be eating. She asked what I craved because the last one like me was a man made 350 years ago who still continued eating human food. I said I hadn't thought about it until now. Then I was aware of how good she smelled. I thought how all that coppery luscious red gold was pulsing through her veins. She assumed by the way I was probably looking at her that it was human blood. McGonagall told me I had the option of animal blood but that didn't sound very appetizing to me. So we decided that until we can find a better source she would have Slughorn brew me blood potions. Which is a good substitute but I prefer the real thing."

Hermione just stared at him. She heard what he said but she was fascinated that he didn't have to take a breath. The idea that someone doesn't need to breathe, to have oxygen flowing through them was mind boggling. Grant it he's not human but still he didn't need air.

"Granger, that agape look you have is so unattractive right now. I know it's fascinating I don't need air. I don't need a lot of things you humans need like air, food, using the bathroom…"

"But how is your heart still beating if you don't need air…?" Hermione asked.

"Me and McGonagall are working on that because studies have been done as to why but nothing conclusive has been found."

"How do you know what I think or others think?"

"Well since I am smarter than the average human and now you…I more or less sense what your thinking. I can't see into your brain and read what you are thinking, I just feel it and then with my huge brain power I use simple deduction. I can do it from any where to anyone at any distance. As long as it's someone I know and been introduced to. Usually I am right but I'm sure there will be a time where I am wrong. Which I do have to tell McGonagall about, I guess this is what she meant by special powers. But right now what I can tell from you is that you are hoping what the textbook is saying is wrong about my mating rituals right? "

Hermione scowled. She was going to have to be careful what she thought around him.

"I'm too tuned into you for that, I probably could guess although you were blocking me earlier without realizing you were. Now the thing with your blood is that it's the only human blood that will make me burn. Others make me thirsty, you make me ache because yours is the most potent because the vampire ancients are playing a cruel trick on us by making you my mate. You see while me being a freak of nature, I can only find my soul mate through the human race like I would if I was human. Now when humans look for their special someone they do it because they find common bonds with them and they find someone who make certain physical things happen to them. Like rapid heart rate, butterflies in stomach all that mushy stuff. In away that's what's happening to me with you. Except it's your smell. Your blood is what is most attractive to me. Grant it you are good looking I must say, but your blood is the match to mine. Yesterday you smelt fruity but today you smell kind of earthy…I like the variations. Now I can fool around with other vampires and humans if I wanted to but they won't compare to you. Now that I have smelt you I won't stop until your mine. I can chase your for all eternity. I can't kill you because I want to be with you. "

"But what if I don't want to be yours, I love someone else. I mean this is you and me. Granger, Malfoy…does any of the last six years ring a bell?"

"Oh yes they do. I still call you mudblood because it irks you. Even though it's no longer true and it doesn't have any real weight anymore. Plus it's not like I'm all wizard myself. Good thing about this is that my magical is ten times more powerful. Well if you didn't want to be mine which is hard to believe, I mean come on it's me. Still I would probably be spending all eternity lamenting the loss. If you did change your mind and you will at some point, I'll change you. Oh and you don't love Weasley like think you do."

"Change me? Like make me a vampire? How do you know it's Ron? Of course I love him like I think I do."

"Yes like make you vampire. What do you think I was going to turn you into? A bunny? The whole school knows your infatuation with Weasley but Weasley. But it is just that an infatuation."

"How do you know this?"

"I can't give you all the answers Granger."

"Fine. But you listen good with your vampire ears, I love Ronald Weasley and he will realize his feelings for me in due time. I will never be yours." Hermione wagged her finger at him.

Malfoy was making his way over to her side, smirking. "Granger, I picked you. Meaning once a vampire has his desire set on their true mate, they won't stop. I told you all eternity. Why wouldn't you want an eternity with me?" Malfoy had her pinned to the couch with by her wrist all while talking.

"Because it's preposterous Malfoy, we don't even like each other. Now you want us to spend all eternity with each other? We could barely be in the same room with out exploding in to an argument. You know if you are going to keep man-handling me then at least have the decency to not bruise me. My friends already want to kill you for the bruises you gave me this morning, which are starting to go away."

"Hey you knocked on me. Trust me Granger I tried to ignore the way your blood made me feel because simply my mate couldn't be you. But I thought about it and it kind of makes sense. Opposites attract in every species I guess… Plus haven't you noticed we really haven't argued since we saw each other? Sarcastic comments float around but nothing like our usual standard. Also I seriously doubt your friends are a threat to me. I crush them with my hand. I can drink their blood provided it smells good and tasty, although I doubt that with Weasley he is a slob."

"You will NOT attack either one of my friends! Do you understand me? I repeat DO NOT DRINK THEIR BLOOD! I don't care if they provoke you."

"You know if you weren't my mate I would totally disregard you but since you are, I won't attack your precious friends. I doubt I'll want their blood anyway."

"I AM NOT YOUR MATE! You especially will not say that outside of this room!"

Malfoy leaned close to her and her heart began to race at what he was going to do. Her neck was unprotected.

"Relax Granger, but keep in mind you are my mate. We will have an eternity." With the swiftest and lightest of movements Hermione felt his lips on her cheek and then they were gone. Malfoy was gone before she could take her first breath because she held it in out of fear and anticipation.

DM/HG

Hermione woke up on the couch in the common area. She stayed there thinking over and over the conversation. It's one thing to read about it in a book but it's completely different when it happens to be your roommate and enemy.

When she read it in Ginny's book she was hoping and pretending that she read something wrong. That she misunderstood it. Grant it she teased him with her blood during her stupid experiment, she still hoped she was wrong about the blood and mating thing.

Why did it have to be her? She was in love with Ron. What did he know about her feelings? She didn't care what he said she was never going to be his mate. Also why would she want to become a vampire…? Living forever, watching her friends die while she never aged and she just keeps living. She wouldn't be able to do it.

Then again it does it have its advantages. With all that time she could learn anything she wanted taking all the time in the world. She would be smarter. Superior to the inconsequential human, that was a little thrilling to her. Plus the amount of confidence Malfoy exuded was attractive. Knowing that with the wave of your hand you could demolish the person next to you. No wonder he was so damn excited about it.

But still did she have to be his mate? Why couldn't it have been some other poor Hogwarts girl? Well he did have a point with the opposites attract idea and they were completely on opposite ends of the spectrum. And he is quite attractive as much as she would hate to admit. But still in all she is not going to be his, like he has deluded himself to believe.

Just then she saw Malfoy come out of his room he went to stand right by her.

"Malfoy it is too early to start it with you." She moaned

"I wasn't going to start with you, unless you want me to. I can't believe you are still lying here. If I have this affect on you just from a peck on the cheek, I can only imagine what your reaction would be if I kissed you." Malfoy wiggled his eye brows

"DON'T! You are already beginning to be annoying with that."

"Calm down Granger, we can take it nice and slow. You aren't annoyed with me, you are actually flattered by it."

"I hate you"

"I hate you is the first step to I love you, you know that Granger"

"ARGH!!"

"You will want to cover up those wrists, they are red. Oh you can see my handprint too." He was smirking and enjoying this all too much

"Well its no thanks to you they look like that."

"At least they aren't bruised."

"Oh yeah this is much better. Seriously Malfoy, you have to be careful. People will get suspicious as why I come out bruise every time they see me.

"They will probably be thinking we are having rough sex. Which by the way I do like." Malfoy walked away laughing loudly out through the portrait. Leaving Hermione completely disgusted and somewhat flattered.

DM/HG

Hermione got down to breakfast seeing her friends already eating but had saved her a seat.

"Good Morning, Everyone" She said brightly. Hermione put on a long sweater to cover her wrists. No need to arouse any suspicions.

"Hello Hermione" Only Harry Ginny and Neville seemed to acknowledge her. Ron was occupied with blushing and talking with Lavender Brown. Hermione made a face and prayed he wasn't thinking of getting back together with her. She was controlling and vile. Plus Ron was suppose to be hers, everyone knew that. _'The whole school knows your infatuation with Weasley but Weasley'_ rang through her head. She tried to ignore it and she knew without looking up she would see Malfoy smirking.

Trying to forget last night and this morning she made small talk with Ginny.

"Where did you rush off to last night?" Ginny asked

"Oh I just had a lot of work to do and your textbook made me realize how much work I had to do." Hermione responded

"You work too hard 'Mione" Harry interjected. Ginny nodded.

"No. I just want to good grades. Perfect NEWTS and a good job that I love"

"But what's all that worth if you are stressed out and not having any fun? Learn to live, have some fun. Go take a walk on the wild side." Ginny winked at Hermione.

"I do have fun."

Ginny gave her a look. Then Hermione heard laughter. Across the hall she saw Malfoy clutching his side in laughter. She glared at him because he obviously was listening and probably knows her idea of fun is sitting with a good book and a cup of cocoa.

"What in the world is Malfoy's problem? Harry asked as he saw the blonde bang the table and made it crack.

"I have no idea. Malfoy has a lot of issues." Hermione said, that made him laugh harder. The thing was Hermione began to laugh also. Because she knew exactly what issues he had

DM/HG

Hermione was sitting in Charms with Harry and Ron on either side of her. Of course she was the only one taking notes. She couldn't get those two study even if she promised them two months worth of candy. Well maybe Ron.

Any way as usual she felt Malfoy's eyes on her. She knew and the thing was it didn't bother her as much as it did the other day. Flitwick was talking about binding charms. There were ones they used for wizard weddings. Then there were the ones that had more of a dark connotation to them. Binding charms that were used to by wizards to keep someone against their will. Then Flitwick said something interesting to the class.

"Now while we have binding charms, there are bonding acts that can be done between species. Like take vampires for instance. Once they find their mate, it is customary that they consummate that union. Once that is done the other cannot live without the other. The bond is so powerful that they can hear each other thoughts telepathically and feel what the other one is feeling. Also they get very territorial when it comes to their mates so anyone who tries to get near their mate would be in a terrible disposition. Also bear in mind that if the object of their desire denies them a bond the vampire could die. In a way they die of a broken heart." Flitwick finished.

Hermione looked over at Malfoy and saw he wasn't looking at her for once. He kept his face blank, like the information wasn't new to him. Well if she wasn't freaked out enough then she was now. He said he would just 'lament'… last time she checked lamenting wasn't the same thing as dying. So now she had his life in her hands. '_This just perfect'_

"Class dismissed" Flitwick announced. Hermione actually wanted to go talk to Malfoy but she was stopped by Ron.

"Hey, 'Mione do you think before dinner we could go by the lake and talk, I have something to ask of you" Ron asked unsure.

"Sure, I have free period then. So I will meet you there around 4?" Hermione responded. "Of course. Thanks Hermione." Ron smiled and then left.

Hermione was smiling ear to ear. He was finally going to ask her to be his. But when she turned around she saw Malfoy with eyes as a black a night.

Harry turned to her and said "That must be a good sign right?"

Hermione said while keeping her eyes on Malfoy "Yeah, good sign."

A/N: Review please.


	5. Rejection and Choice

Chapter 4: Rejection and Choice

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm amazed at the response this story has gotten in just a short time. So I hope it continues to grow. I know such a quick update but that means a little bit of a longer one with the next one. Also I was suppose to dedicate the last chapter to whoever guessed what Draco was first from chapter two. I'm going to dedicate it to this one instead to… black wolfgirl2722. Thank you to every for those who submitted answers and there will probably be more chances for dedications. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Twilight or the Anne Rice novels… Just the plot!

_Recap: __Hermione was smiling ear to ear. He was finally going to ask her to be his. But when she turned around she saw Malfoy with eyes as black as night._

_Harry turned to her and said "That must be a good sign right?"_

_Hermione said while keeping her eyes on Malfoy "Yeah, good sign."_

Hermione tore her eyes from Malfoy and followed Harry to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Normally his eyes did scare her but today they terrified her. Because he probably knows what Ron is going to say. Which means he's jealous and probably wants to kill Ron.

'_Oi…' _Was all she could think

When Hermione got to class she took her seat next to Harry. She hoped this professor Roberts was nice and didn't make her move next to Malfoy. There was too much that she had to deal with him and class wasn't the proper place to discuss it. But she couldn't help but be drawn to him. She wanted to look at him and see how that little piece of information was going to change things. She was still going to fight being his mate but at the same time she didn't want him to die. Not because of her.

This was suppose to be her perfect year. The first year where her and her friends could be kids for once. The year where her and Ron were going to finally profess their love for each other. Everything was suppose to come full circle this year. Now with Malfoy being a vampire and him being obsessed with her. The fact he has declared her as his true mate and basically will die if she denies him. She is only eighteen years old, it was too much drama for someone so young.

Professor Roberts walked in and immediately started the lesson. She figured he would introduce himself later. He was a tall man with wire rimmed glasses. Taking in his dress, it was more 18th century than the current one. Wearing very old fashioned robes with very old fashion hair. It was a salt and pepper grey in a comb-over style. He pointed his wand at the bored and the chalk was motivated to write notes.

Hermione felt a nudge in her side, it was from Harry. He pointed to her blank notebook where he had written something.

_Are you ok?_

_Yes. Why?_

_Because you haven't copied anything yet. You would already be on the third page._

_I'm just tired. It's not like I don't have the textbook anyway_

_Is it Ron?_

_No._

_Is it Malfoy?_

_No. He's insignificant. _

_Are you sure? Because you have been acting weird and so has he._

_Yes I am. Harry I'm fine. Malfoy is being Malfoy as usual. Ron is perfect. He's probably going to finally fess up his feelings to me at the lake._

_Are you sure about that?_

_Why wouldn't he? There was something he needed talk to me about and he wanted us to be alone. Speaking about your feelings with the object of your affection isn't something you talk about in public. That comes later. _

_I don't know he looked awfully cozy with Lavender this morning._

_Yeah well maybe he was telling her gently that they could never be. That he is meant to be with me. He can be a very compassionate person._

_Ronald? Compassionate? HAHAHAHAHAHA_

_HARRY!!_

_I'm sorry 'Mione I just don't see it. When are you going to stop deluding yourself over him?_

_I can't believe you just said that to me!_

_I'm sorry. In all seriousness Hermione you deserve happiness. Someone who recognizes your worth from the get go. Someone who would die without you. Ron has yet to see that. I mean he is my best mate. I wish him the best in life but you are way out of his league. You were always meant for something out of this world. _

_Harry…I love Ron and he loves me. It's just taken him a while to get his feelings out. I mean look at how long it took for you and Ginny!_

_Not fair and besides I had my own problems…Like I don't know staying alive. _

_Fine, I'm sorry but you will see Ron and me are meant to be. _

_I'm not going to hold my breath for it._

Hermione didn't respond to that because well she knew Ron was going to be hers. Even though someone's life was depending her choice.

Once class finished she hurried out of the room to the lake. So she can hear the news she has waited for almost seven years to hear.

DM/HG

She was sitting on the grass waiting for Ron. She was early by like 20 minutes. She just couldn't wait for it. It was exciting.

Just then she saw a pair black pants out of the corner of her eye so she assumed it was Ron.

"Hi Ron" Hermione said will staring out at the lake

"How dare you call me by Weasley's first name? That is an insult" A clear and charming voice came.

That's not how Ron sounded. His was kind of rough but soft when he talked to her. Hermione turned her head and saw Draco Malfoy staring at her with his translucent eyes.

"Go away Malfoy! I am meeting Ron here"

"I know that. But I know you want to talk to me." He said whilst smirking. He picked up a rock and skipped it. They were hearing it for a while.

"Show off" Hermione muttered.

"Oh really?" Malfoy was smiling. Hermione realized it was a beautiful smile. Like an angel's. His eyes seemed to dance like little lights. His lips were thin and white but looked very kissable. The light wind was brushing his platinum blonde locks. Hermione thought he was a very good looking vampire. Then she realized she should of blocked him.

"You want to kiss me? You think I'm good looking?" Malfoy had the biggest smile.

"You are very annoying with that you know?" She responded

"Yes. But try as you may I am so in sync with your thoughts, that I know without trying very hard. I know you want to block me but you can't anymore because you have let me occupy your mind too long."

"Well if you are so smart. What am I feeling? What do my feelings tell you I'm thinking now?"

"You are wondering why am I so jealous if we haven't bonded yet"

"Well….why are you?"

"Granger…seriously do you really need me to tell you why? Vampires are territorial. I didn't like Weasley so close to you know what you feel for him. Plus I know what he is planning on saying. Potter I don't mind because he's not a threat. Also I'm a territorial person anyway. If I was still human I would probably be jealous anyway of Weasley being near you. I mean like I said you have cleaned up and grown up very nicely Granger. I'm also going to say that by your question, I can safely assume we will bond?" Malfoy wiggled his eyes at her.

"NO! What did I tell you about talking about this outside of the dormitory?"

"Uh you only mentioned me calling you my mate, which you are. You never said anything about bonding."

"Well since we are on the subject. Why did you tell me you would only lament my rejection? You never mentioned that small detail about dying!"

Malfoy looked away from her and then turned his head back to her. His eyes were back to black slits again.

"Weasley is 5 minutes away. I didn't want that to interfere with your decision. I know I said I would chase you forever but I still want you to have the choice to. I didn't get that and while there are awesome things about this body, it's a very dark nature. You are so pure and light that I don't want to bring you into a life of evil unwillingly. So while I seem possessive, controlling, obsessive masochist of a vampire I want you to decide for yourself. Do not let the fact that I could die be a factor. If anything let it be your feelings and the fact you want to be with me. You have to want the eternity."

Hermione stared at him. He looked so vulnerable and just completely on display. He was going to keep the fact he could die without her just so she could make a decision uninhibited. She said she didn't want to be his mate. Because the idea of it is impossible. She is in love with Ron, meant to be with him. But just right now he just seemed so human that it was almost a question of how could she say no to an eternity. Hermione looked away from him to the lake. She was confused now because there just a whole bunch of variables in this mess. Hermione couldn't make heads or tails out of any of them.

"Granger just as side note, you aren't going to like what Weasley has to say. So I'll be there when you cry." Malfoy said.

Hermione was about to say an answer but Ron showed up.

"Hermione what are you doing alone with this Death Eater?" Ron was glaring at Malfoy. Malfoy who was just looking for an excuse to just beat Weasley up growled. He also wasn't doing his best to conceal the black eyes and bearing of teeth. Malfoy got up with ease and stood right in front of Ron. Hermione looked in fear but she couldn't figure out the who the fear was for. Ron because well lets face it Malfoy could slaughter him. But Malfoy well if he did kill Ron then there was the factor of what could happen to him. Would he be punished? Sentenced to death? Hermione was actually in fear for both. The only way to calm them was to put the one thing they both care about in the middle.

Hermione squeezed herself in between the very tall boys. Her back was to Ron because she could at least hold him back if need be. Malfoy she would need to communicate with her feelings and thoughts. So she needed to face him.

"Ok, boys listen I know we've never gotten along before but let's not be hasty. We don't want to do anything rash. Anything that could get us in trouble, make us loose our positions or get us in Azkaban" Hermione added that part low enough for only Malfoy. She looked at him and hoped he was sensing and understanding that this is a stupid thing. That just for right now he could not be so territorial and not kill her best friend.

He seemed to understand because he covered his teeth more. The eyes opened up a bit but they remained black slits. He was very tensed and but thankfully not in pounce position.

"Weasley, Granger can sit with whom ever she likes. You aren't her babysitter. She can take care of herself and doesn't need you. In fact I'm sure she could render you unconscious. (He winked at her) Besides have you forgotten we are both Heads? We have the same classes, we work together oh and we live together. I've seen her when she gets out of the shower and you have been friends with her for what seven years now?" Malfoy was smirking because Hermione knew if she could see Ron's face it would be redder than a tomato. She also frowned at Malfoy because he hasn't seen her when she gets out of the shower and he only did that to make Ron more mad.

"Listen Malfoy, you keep your hands off my friend. You haven't cared for her like I have. You have treated her like shit for the past seven years. She doesn't need you to defend her. She's got me and Harry. If you do touch her I will rip you limb from limb!" Hermione could feel Ron shaking as he talked. Her hands rested on Malfoy's abdomen where Ron can't see them. She hoped this would pacify him, even though her hands were near freezing.

"Like I told Potter, you both shouldn't go around making such bold challenges. I mean you never know if your opponent has an advantage at ripping." Malfoy flashed his eyes at Hermione and gave conspiratorial wink. Then he slowly, for him walked away.

Hermione relaxed once Malfoy was gone. It's ok if he gets violent with her because he won't kill her. Even though she told him not to drink their blood, she didn't bar him from ruffling them up.

She went back to her spot and waited for Ron to join her.

"So Hermione, what were you doing with him?" He looked at her with his blue eyes and she thought they were great but they didn't dance. _'Oh Merlin…I've already started to compare them' _

"Er…well we had some Head business to discuss. Like when we are scheduling the first prefect meeting. And he happened to have found me here while I waiting for you."

"Sorry if I was late. I got a bit preoccupied." Ron smiled.

"It's ok you're here now." She smiled back and blushed. He would always be able to bring that out in her.

"You look pretty when you blush"

"Thanks."

"So listen I have something I need your advice on. I need an honest female opinion. Ginny will just make sarcastic comments. But you I could always trust you to give it to me straight"

"Well I will try my best. Shoot" Hermione's heart began to race in anticipation. It was finally going to be the moment. Well she needed something to go right this year.

"Well you see there is this girl who I really fancy. I have for quite some time now. We've had our troubles. I didn't give her enough attention and she was a bit controlling. But you see being that the war is over, I have all this definite time to be with her. I need a way to sweep her off her feet. To convince her I will be true to her forever." He looked at her expectantly. She figured well maybe he was going the reverse psychology way. Eventually he will come out and say it. For right now she'll play along.

"Ok well maybe to start off slow you should give her favorite flowers to dinner tonight. What are they?"

"Honeysuckle" Hermione thought he knew it was Orchids…

"Well then you know tell her sweet things like how beautiful the color of her shirt looks on her. How you like the way her hair smells. Compliment simple things on her. Take notice, girls like details. Also listen to what she says it will give you more hints as to what she would like. If things go well the first Hogsmeade trip could be your first official date." Ron listened intently but he wasn't giving any clues that he was ready to tell her it's her. _Maybe at dinner. Oh a public display of feelings!_

"Thanks Hermione. I don't know what I would do without you." Ron got up and left.

Hermione still had hope for dinner. If not then there was always the next day Malfoy said she wasn't going to like what he had to say. He was trying to probably psych her out.

DM/HG

Hermione walked into dinner with a big smile plastered on her face. She was going to get her man after seven years!!

Sitting next to Harry she hadn't noticed Lavender sitting not far from her.

"So did he propose yet?" Harry snickered

"No! We will have plenty of time for that once we officially start dating." Hermione said.

"Hermione, you found someone?" Ginny interrupted Harry.

"No, silly. It's your brother. I really think it's tonight."

"Hermione…I don't-" Ginny was cut off. Ron walked in looking pretty cool in pants and a green sweater.

Hermione made eye contact with him. She smiled it was obvious he had something behind his back. So he was probably carrying orchids and tried to fake her out with honeysuckle. Ron was getting closer and it seemed he was looking passed her. When he did pass her, he went to Lavender Brown.

Hermione's mouth stood agape. She watched as he presented that vile blonde cow with honeysuckle. She watched them hug and then begin to snog each other's face off.

Those were suppose to be her flower, albeit orchids. That was suppose to her, he was trying kiss the face off. It was suppose to her Ron! She did not love him for seven years for them to end up together. It was suppose to be Ron and Hermione. Hermione and Ron , it just makes sense! Why wouldn't he want to be with her? Was she so unworthy what all she was worth was a vampire? Hermione was upset beyond reason. So what do you do when in that situation? You scream. Aloud.

"NO!!" Hermione yelled so loud in the Great Hall. Students actually stopped eating. Professors looked at her like she was mental. She could feel every pair of eyes from every person in the room. Ron and Lavender had stopped snogging and looked at her strangely. She thought even the ghost were staring at her outburst.

She saw Harry and Ginny looking at her with pity. It was bad enough she was rejected. Then she embarrassed herself and now she receives pity?

So in order to escape the next best thing is to run. Run as fast as her lean legs could carry her. That's what Hermione did. Run.

DM/HG

Hermione reached the Head dorms she saw Malfoy waiting for her. She did her best to ignore him. Running into her room she threw her bag against the wall. Digging through her desk she found her journal. She began ripping out pages about him. The whole book was about him so she ripped ever page. Then ripping them into little pieces.

Moving on she look through her photos and found ones of just him and her. She ripped them apart. Tears were streaming down her face like a mad woman. A woman scorned. Hermione saw the blue vase of orchids on her table. She smashed against the wall. Started pulling all her books from her bookcase, just to have something to do with her hands. Moving on to the closet she pulled all her clothes down on the floor. Throwing shoes around. Looking wildly around for something to pull apart and realizing she was done did she collapse on the floor. She found a sweater of his he had given her because she was cold. They were all outside at night here rebuilding. Just sitting and resting after a hard day of clean up. She began to shake so he gave her his red sweater.

Pulling it to her did she sniff it. It smelt like smoke and earth. Hermione cried silently on the floor. Not noticing that Malfoy had come in. Oblivious to the fact the he picked her up and put her on her bed. She still held on the to the sweater. He took off her shoes and socks. Only leaving a brief moment to come back with a glass of Firewhiskey. He hand her the glass and she took it. Not caring that she shouldn't drink. But she finally spoke.

"Don't say 'I told you so' Malfoy" Hermione said without looking at him.

"This isn't something I want to be right about?" He responded.

"Oh really? You mean you aren't ecstatic that Ron is out of the picture? It clears the path way for you."

"Yes and no"

"Explain"

"Probably if you weren't so upset I would be happy. Maybe if I didn't know what was going to happen. If this didn't cause you as much pain as I know it's causing you sure. In fact I'm angry because I would rather pulverize Weasley right now. No matter what, I was never going to take him away as a choice for you. This is one of those times where I wish I was wrong. That my gift wasn't so damn accurate. Hell I wish I didn't know. I don't want you feeling this way. I will say you are too good for him. Way too good."

Hermione cocked her head to the side looking at him. "Come sit on the bed"

Malfoy was there before she finished the sentence. She moved close to him. He sat still not breathing or blinking.

Hermione put her hands on either side of his face. Looking full in his face she saw how black and large they gotten. He was inhaling her as much as he can. Hermione looked at those same lips she saw earlier. They looked as kissable as they were then. Hermione leaned in to kiss but he already turned his head. So she reached around but he turned again.

"Malfoy keep still so I can kiss you!" She exclaimed

"No"

"No? Why not?"

"Because I will not have our first kiss while you are emotionally unstable. You aren't thinking clearly. Right now you are driven by adrenaline and the rejection. I know it hurts, I really do but you can't kiss me because its the thing to do. I want it to be special. You should too. But I can tell right now you would have regret kissing me and whatever else you are thinking. An eternity is a long time to have regrets. You aren't ready to feel for someone else just yet. You will soon but not this soon. So just rest. I will be here."

Malfoy laid her down gently on the bed and covered her up. She laid down thinking it was good that Malfoy was the levelheaded one tonight.

A/N: Please Review!!


	6. Adjusting and Exploration

Chapter 5: Adjusting and Exploration.

A/N: Hi just want to say thanks for the reviews and putting this on story alert! Oh if any of you were wondering, when I mention Draco's eyes being black slits, he's narrowing them into slits. He doesn't look reptilian in anyway. Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Twilight or Anne Rice novels.

Hermione woke up the next day feeling like her world caved in. She had no will to get up and be herself. All she wanted to do is wallow and she never wallows…

But how would you feel if the boy you had loved for seven years picked someone else? It's like a knife through your heart. A thousand of them.

Then you feel even worse when the other boy who has picked you as his mate, denies you a kiss. Grant it he had a logical reason to do so, but that doesn't mean it's not a blow to the ego.

Hermione pulled the covers up and over head and tried to go back to sleep. She needed a mental health day. There was no way she had the energy to be around anyone in this state.

But apparently the fates had a different idea for her. The covers were somehow pulled off her and she was hit with cold air.

"What in the bloody hell? Can't a girl wallow in peace?" Hermione yelled

"No, you aren't an ordinary girl Granger" There went that silky voice again.

"Malfoy!! Leave me alone! I am taking a mental health day. I plan to wallow. I plan to eat ice cream and other fattening substances and read romance novels about girls like me who do get the guy the pined for several years for." Hermione grabbed the covers and pulled them back over her head.

"That's pathetic. Especially for you because you are Hermione Granger. You aren't suppose to wallow because some boy rejected you. You're suppose to get up and live your life, move on. Weasley is nothing compared to what you could have. Do you know how many boys want you this year? The thoughts I've had to hear are quite disturbing. None of them are deserving of you. Myself included, then again I am the exception being your mate and all." Malfoy pulled them back off and threw them across the room.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why are you here Malfoy…annoying me so early? What if I don't want to be Hermione Granger? Why can't I just be a girl? A girl who is allowed to just mope a little bit?"

"I'm here because I felt your crazy thoughts. I'm not annoying you, I'm intervening. I didn't get the feeling you were going to mope for a little bit. Actually I think what you were considering was on going into a depression."

"I was not!"

"Don't insult me Granger. I know you a lot better than you think. Especially more than the tweedle dee and tweedle dum you call friends."

"No you don't they have known me practically a majority of my life. You think you know me just because you can tell what I'm feeling and therefore what I'm thinking? You don't!" Hermione got up and stood in Malfoy's face. She just noticed he was shirtless and wearing pj bottoms…

"Malfoy why are you wearing pj bottoms?…You don't even need to sleep!"

"Hey! Just because I don't need sleep doesn't mean I don't like to be comfortable. Now back to the point. I do know you better. Because I'm a hell of lot observant than most….beings and that scares you."

Hermione frowned and then turned to go to her closet, but since her room was still a mess from last night she tripped and landed on her bum.

"Hey if you are so quick why didn't you catch me?"

"There are going to be times where you really need to just fall on your arse" Malfoy smirked and than helped her up. "However I will always be there to help pick you up. Now go get dress or we will be late for Transfiguration."

"What about breakfast?…I still have to eat you know"

"On the table in the kitchen Granger…" Malfoy then left her room.

Hermione just shook her head. This week has just been rough and it's only the first week of the semester.

DM/HG

Hermione was making her way to Transfiguration. She was full from the breakfast apparently Malfoy made for . It was just pancakes with a berries on top but they were light and fluffy, just amazing. She never thought she would eat anything Malfoy made but it was that or starve until lunch because she wasn't going to make it breakfast this morning. Either way it was good and just what she needed as a pick me up._'Maybe it was good that he didn't let me wallow in self-pity' _She mused.

When she got to the class room she saw how full it was already. Harry Ron and Lavender were sitting together. There was plenty of room for Hermione to sit, but she didn't think she could sit that close to Lavender without choking her to death.

Looking around she saw an empty one…next to Malfoy. _'Hmmm…sitting near vile blonde cow or next to my obsessive vampire…? Vampire or Cow? Well there is only one obvious choice.'_

Hermione went over to the seat next to Malfoy and settled down. He didn't say anything to her right away but he was smirking.

"So…vile blonde cow or vampire?" Malfoy said it low enough only for her to hear. Anyone else would see lips moving but hear nothing come out.

"Yes, it was such a tough decision"

"I'm sure, since I won by a total landslide."

"Mhmm. Though it wasn't a fair competition."

"No it wasn't. I mean it is me."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm your obsessive vampire?" Draco was smiling ruefully.

"Yes. You said it yourself. Although you added possessive, controlling and masochist to it. Also considering what my blood does to you"

Malfoy laugh loudly that it almost sounded like a bark. Students were looking at them but Hermione found herself not caring. She caught the eyes of Harry and Ron. Harry just looked confused to as to why she was sitting over there when there was space. Ron just looked red. Redder than his hair and truth be told that made Hermione happy. _'See how he likes it…'_

"Yes your blood does a lot to me." Malfoy settled quickly as soon as the laughter left him

"I thought my blood only changed your eyes and made you burn" Hermione realized she sounded extremely loud compared to Malfoy.

"Stop comparing yourself to me…I'm not human remember? Unequal circumstances. Anyway, well from what you know that's all it does."

"Malfoy…what else are you hiding?"

"The best way to explain this is…you know for any other human their blood makes me burn in the thirsty way. And I think oh lunch or whatever time of day it is. My body thinks its time to eat basically, so it releases fangs and venom. You on the other hand make me burn in the most arousing and sexual way that its quite painful. My body at that time releases hormones like it would if I was human. Of course my sexual organ is well either getting ready or is ready."

"How did you find this out?"

"McGonagall. I never ever for as long as I live want to have a vampire sex talk with Minerva McGonagall. Actually that holds for all sex talks. No sex talks with her. Ever."

Hermione giggled but became somber when she realized how close they were sitting. "Malfoy why do you put yourself around me all the time if it hurts?"

"Because it also hurts to be away from you too long. Normally that happens after bonding occurs but we are the oddities as always."

"Are you in pain right now? Should I move?"

"It's not that bad if I really don't inhale you too much. If I just take a deep breath and not breathe or focus on it then it's not so bad. Besides I don't want you to go and you don't want to go over there to them do you?"

Hermione looked over at Harry who was just doodling in his notebook it look like and Ron and Lavender were sucking face again. No she didn't want to be there.

"No I don't. Though I think they wouldn't want me over there anyway."

"Their loss. My gain" Malfoy smiled. Hermione thought it was very nice but she liked his smirking better. It just represented Malfoy.

"Indeed, since I'm such a great catch." Hermione laughed

"You are."

Hermione blushed. She didn't think she would ever get his appeal for her, even with the blood explanation.

"Malfoy are there other things that you are keeping from me? Because I don't want to put you in pain, or at least not on purpose."

"No." Though he betrayed a fleeting look of uncertainty.

"Ok" Hermione looked around. She realized that Professor Higgins still hasn't arrived yet.

"Malfoy can you sense Professor Higgins? He's like 15 minutes late."

"He's asleep."

"What?"

"He's very calm right now. No real brain activity. Yeah he seems asleep. I say lets get out of here."

"Well how would we tell the rest of the class, that we know he's asleep? Should we skip? I mean we are Heads, we're suppose to set an example"

"We don't. You can pretend to go to the bathroom. I'll carry your books. I'll be able to move too fast for these idiots to even notice until too late. Yeah we should skip. We aren't doing anything important."

"So we are leaving them?"

"Why not? You think any one of these saps would do it for us?"

Hermione looked around. Everyone was talking to each other. The couples in this class were well… active. She liked to think they would but her instincts say otherwise.

"Fine, I'll meet you by Myrtle's bathroom." Hermione got up and made her way to the door. No one even looked up, not even Harry! She looked up and saw a white blur run past her."

DM/HG

Hermione walked down the hall and saw Malfoy standing there as cool and collected. Like it wasn't weird for him to stand near the girls lavatory.

"You look too natural standing there" She said when she reached him.

"Yeah well it's not like this is the first time I've skipped. Where do you want to go?"

"The Lake?"

"Sure" Malfoy then picked her up before she could protest. He began running.

Hermione felt a wind pounding her ears because of his speed. They reached the lake in what seemed five seconds but she wasn't sure.

Draco sat her down and held her until she steady herself.

"You could have asked you know?"

"No time. Filch was practically going to be on our hides about five seconds ago."

"Oh"

"Mhmmm" Malfoy dropped himself on the ground. The roots of the tree they were next to uprooted but it didn't fall. It look like it's suspended partially in the air. "Damn, I forget my own strength sometime."

"Well you didn't forget when you were trying to frighten me this week."

"Well that's different I know can hurt you with just my hand. I'm still a fairly new vampire. I don't know my limits in strength or rather if I have any. Plus I was trying to figure out why your blood was the one that appealed most. I didn't think I would find someone so soon. Let alone have it be you."

"I see."

"No not like that. I mean you know our history. At first I thought I was reading my signs wrong but every time I was near you I just wanted to take you to my room and never let you out."

Hermione blushed probably the hardest she had ever done. "I don't get it still though. Why me?"

"Do you really not see what I see when I look at you? You are one of the most beautiful girls to have grace the halls of Hogwarts. You have a natural beauty and your confident. You walk with your head held high and you don't take crap from anyone. You don't settle for what is handed to you. You go searching for answers. So even if I wasn't a vampire and I was regular human boy then I would be stupid not to want you. Grant it I can't change the guy I was who said a lot of horrible things to you but I can try and be better now. Whoever you end up with will be the luckiest…being on the planet."

Hermione digested what he said. So it wasn't just her blood that made him want her. That was just the physical desire. But from what she could tell is that he wanted her for her.

"I do"

"Malfoy…"

"Sorry."

Hermione looked at Malfoy who was just staring off, well what it seemed like to her. His eyes were translucent so he was calm right now. He laid back on the grass with his hand behind his head and looked up at the sky. His chest didn't rise like a human from the inhaling and exhaling of the lungs. Malfoy looked quiet and at peace right then and she wanted to at peace with him.

Hermione felt like she had to do something but she didn't want to put him in pain so she was going to ask.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, you can"

"You know I would like to ask the question…"

Malfoy snickered "Ok. How can I help you?"

"Can lay with you? Like with my head on your chest? Or is that going to be too much with my smell?"

"I'll bear it."

"No. See that makes it seem like you are going to be in pain. I'm not going to do that to you."

"Granger, I can handle it. Lay down…if you want to"

Hermione tied her hair back and then laid down Malfoy's chest. Any other time she would have stayed far away but the thing is she can't. She knows too much and she is too intrigued.

She could feel his cold hard shell of a body through his sweater and hers, but she didn't mind. Her right arm was laying across his chest. She was comfortable there surprisingly. No fear or awkwardness. It was weird because just a couple of days she was demanding he not call her his mate and now look. She's laying with him on the grass. So either she's lost her mind or Malfoy is growing on her.

After sometime Malfoy spoke "What does this mean?"

"What do you mean? You can't understand what I'm feeling right now?" Hermione responded

"I do but I guess I just want an explanation to make sure I'm not hallucinating."

"Well I guess I'm adjusting. I'm not agreeing to be yours right now or that we bond right this second but I think you're growing on me."

"So what are we?"

"Friends, for now. I guess we just see. We have all eternity. Right ?"

"I can take being 'friends' I guess. But I'm the one with eternity right now. You will have it once you let me change you."

"Oh, right."

"Yup. We missed Ancient Runes and lunch. Now we are missing Potions"

"I know."

"I'm actually surprised you aren't freaking out."

"Me too. But in a way I did need a mental health day but I like your version better."

"Yup I'm definitely growing on you. Do you mind if put my arm around you?"

"Nope, but you knew I wouldn't"

Hermione immediately felt a large arm wrap around her waist. His long fingers danced lightly on her stomach. Almost composing a beat. She giggled. But she tried to stop because she realized something

"We need to do a prefect meeting though. And come up with some morale booster. Maybe we should ask the prefects for ideas?"

"Maybe"

"You aren't interested in being Head Boy right now are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, we will talk later"

"Malfoy?"

"I know, you just heard my heart"

"You take the fun out of everything"

"Hahaha….Me? Never. It's a little accelerated, normally it's very faint"

"Why? Are you ok?" Hermione started to worry

"Relax Granger. It's just because you're here"

"Oh."

"Do you want to hear it better?"

"Sure."

Hermione got up and Malfoy already reached his full height before she even got off the ground. He took off his sweater and un-buttoned his shirt. Hermione finally stood, she was so slow with her human speed. She began to blush because Malfoy was shirtless. Grant it she saw him get out of his fake shower and this morning but she never noticed how much of a god he looked like.

His whole top half looked like a sculpture and he was the model they used to sculpt from. His muscles were defined with such precision it was amazing how perfect everything was. Hermione let a tentative hand reach out to touch but she jumped back because she was afraid of messing it up.

Malfoy laughed "Granger…that's funny. You can't mess this up or hurt me."

She pouted but moved closer to his chest until she was right in front of it. Hermione leaned her head toward his naked chest. Once her ear made contact with him it felt like a bunch of icy needles pricking her. At first she didn't hear it but then it went wild. It was still faint but it had faster beats. He told her his heart still beat, but it was entirely something different to hear it. Also it was kind of sweet that it was all because of her it was beating faster.

"Wow. I just wow" Hermione added a new favorite of Malfoy…his heart.

She looked up at him and she could see herself in his eyes. Hermione found herself wanting to just touch him. He was something new and she wanted to check it out. Hermione raised her hand to his hair. It looked like silk and felt like silk. Her heart was beginning to beat faster. As cold as her hands were from touching him she felt like she was burning up.

He was quiet as she touched his face and etched everything into her mind. He was perfect. Absolutely. She didn't think she would ever be able to settle for anyone less after touching him.

"Thank you" Hermione said. It was great

"I know. It was amazing for me too" Malfoy's eyes were black again.

He raised his hands to her face. He rubbed his smooth thumbs over her cheeks. Taking one of his hands and he immersed it in to her hair. He was playing with her amber waves. He wasn't doing anything but massaging her head and she felt like she was going to faint from deliriousness. He brought her head back slowly. She knew her neck was exposed to him but she didn't care. She wanted him to do something. All he did was rub his long fingers up and down the column of her neck. Hermione could tell her breathing was heavy. This was probably passed friendship but again she didn't care. She kept her eyes opened the whole time. She didn't want to miss a thing. He was leaning forward toward her lips. But she heard her name being called and it sound like it was being grated and the silky way Malfoy would say it.

Hermione turned her head and saw the blue eyes of one of her best friends.

A/N: Review… please!!


	7. A Matter of Opinion

Chapter 6: A Matter of Opinion

A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews "takes a bow". They make me swell with pride. So without further adieu here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own the storyline…but not Harry Potter, Twilight or the Anne Rice novels.

_Recap: __But she heard her name being called and it sound like it was being grated and the silky way Malfoy would say it. Hermione turned her head and saw the blue eyes of one of her best friends._

Hermione turned her head back to Malfoy not registering who was in the "audience" and then she realized.

"Ron? Ron! Oh bloody hell!" Hermione reluctantly pulled away from Malfoy who was increasingly getting angry. _'Oh I can only imagine what Ron must be thinking'_

"Hermione what in the name of Dumbledore's pants are you doing with ferret? Why is he

without a shirt and looked like he was about devour you? What is up with you letting him?" Ron said yelling.

"I…uh…well…um" Hermione's words were failing her. Words never did that for her….so why now?

"I'm waiting for an answer Hermione. It's a simple question." Ron was looking increasingly red. He was the reddest she had ever seen him, worse than he was about Krum.

"I don't know." Hermione always knows... _'That's a dumb response.'_

"How do you not know? Hermione what is going on with you? First you didn't tell us Malfoy is Head Boy. You are coming out with foreign bruises. You dash off to Merlin knows where, probably to join Death Eater boy. You purposely sat with him today in Transfiguration. Now you and Malfoy look like you were going to shag out here on the grass"

"Excuse me we were not about to shag! If I have bruises I don't have to tell you where I got them, it's my body! I can sit with whom ever I want to Ronald! Besides you are one to talk about shagging in public, you look like you trying to suck the vile blonde cow in."

"Don't talk about Lav Lav like that! She twenty times the woman you could hope to be"

"I would rephrase that if I were you Weasley" Malfoy growled.

This was the first time he spoke since Ron arrived. Hermione looked at him and saw he was downright pissed. That made her wonder what Ron was feeling. Malfoy was even crouched low on the ground. He was ready to rip him to shreds. Hermione almost felt like telling Malfoy go ahead. _'Hear nothing, See nothing and Say nothing…right?'._

"What do you mean by that Ronald? If my aspirations where to suck someone's face off in public, then fine I would hope to be Lavender. If I wanted to keep my legs open for every Hogwarts boy to come in, then also sure. But the thing is I don't, I aspire to be better than that. Lavender couldn't be me; she wouldn't last those seven years I spent loving you from afar."

"You loved me?" Ron gave her an incredulous look

"I _**did **_love you. Not anymore. I'm done with you. I'm tired of being your doormat. Doing your homework and listening to you talk about Quidditch all in the hopes you notice me. That everything I did for you was because I loved you. Remember in the Room of Requirement where we kissed and I thought finally all my hard work is paid off! But then when we were here rebuilding you didn't say a damn word about it. Nothing, and so I figured it was a near death experience for you but figured since we survived you have time. I was going to wait for you to realize, I really had deluded myself into thinking you were going to ask me to be yours. You know that day where you wanted to talk to me? I thought again that was going to be the day. But instead you asked me advice on how to get a girl you fancied, so I rationalized you were using reverse psychology. Still I was holding on to that shred of hope. But that night when you came into the Great Hall with honeysuckle for Lavender, it ripped my heart out. Like you actually took it out and the stomped right on it in front of me. So no more Ronald Weasley you had your chances, I'm moving on. Malfoy?" Hermione held out her hand for him. As much as it might have been fun to see Ron made apart of the ground, she didn't want Malfoy punished for a good deed.

Malfoy took her hand and carried his shirt and sweater in his hand. But he still didn't let up with the slits. They started walking away Hermione but she began feeling something. Like something was going to happen.

Ron charged at Malfoy from behind but he was ready. Malfoy quickly let go of Hermione pushing her to the side. Malfoy allowed himself to head butted by Ron and therefore landing on the ground and making it shake. But he was on his feet in no time. Ron looked in surprise that Malfoy was so quick to get back up and didn't even look winded.

"I told you before Weasley, you never know if your opponent has an advantage." Malfoy bared his teeth but not his fangs.

Hermione looked on and just hoped Malfoy doesn't kill Ron. He could injure him but not kill him. Malfoy muttered a begrudging 'fine' to her.

Ron looked determined but he foolishly walked up to Malfoy and punched him. What he received was a broken hand. Malfoy just smirked as Ron looked in horror as his hand turned yellow and purple.

Then Malfoy said "I told you to rephrase." Punch and Ron Weasley was laid out cold on the grass.

Hermione went to Malfoy as they both stared at the red-headed idiot. "You didn't kill him did you?" She asked worriedly.

"Relax, he probably just has a concussion. I didn't put all my weight and strength into the punch. Besides if I did I don't think his head would have been still attached to his body."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What do we do with him?"

"Leave him?"

"Malfoy…we are Heads technically we have to take care of him, even if you were the one who punched him."

"Hey do you think he would the same if the roles were reversed? Besides I was defending your honor. He compared you to Lavender Brown…that's an abomination. She is beneath dragon dung and you are like the Golden Snitch."

"I don't know what to say to that."

"I noticed"

"You know I would like some privacy about my thoughts and feelings."

"I'll try but it's too hard. I've been inside so long that it just comes to me, I don't even have to do anything. Plus it's easier for me to answer you, if I already know what you are thinking and feeling."

"We will discuss your mind feeling power later, right now we need to get this to the infirmary. Help me drag him."

"Granger, I can just carry him. It will be faster."

"Well put your shirt on."

"Why? You know you like looking." He smirked

"That's beside the point. It will look weird enough with us walking in together with an unconscious Ron. Lets not give ammunition to the gossip mills with you coming in shirtless and me a little ruffled."

"Fine."

Malfoy put his shirt on and threw Ron over his shoulder in one seamless movement. He threw his sweater to Hermione which she caught. She grabbed her books and they began walking back towards the castle.

DM/HG

Surprisingly the Entrance Hall was empty when they arrived. "Where is everyone ?" Hermione looked around.

"It's dinner." Malfoy responded

"Oh."

"You can go and sit with your friends if you want."

"No. Besides you need me for back-up story. The whole school knows how much you too hate each other."

"True. We could get there faster if I carried you."

"Oh Malfoy I think I rather walk. My ears hurt after the first time."

"Granger, don't wimp out on me now."

Hermione saw his grey eyes. He looked like a normal boy with those eyes. Of course she couldn't say no to them…

"You know you it's also unfair you have gorgeous grey eyes and you unleash them towards me to coax the answer you want."

"Hey I'm a Slytherin and Malfoy before vampire." Malfoy picked her up and began running toward the infirmary.

Before Hermione could even take another breath they were already there. Malfoy sat her down gently. She fixed her skirt and sweater, smoothing down her hair.

"Granger, you look fine."

"I don't want anyone getting ideas."

"They won't. Not if they understand you the way I do."

Hermione smiled and then pushed the large doors to Madame Pompfrey's inner sanctum.

They saw the nurse writing out something at her desk. She looked up in alarm as she saw the unconscious Ronald over Malfoy's shoulder.

"Lay him down here. What happened?" Madame Pompfrey had pointed to the nearest bed and began fussing.

"Well he has a broken hand…" Hermione didn't want to mention the punch.

"How? And how did he get unconscious?" The nurse was waving her wand over Ron.

"Me and Weasley got into a fight. He head butted, knocked me back. He tried punching me but his hand broke and then I punched him back. That's when he became unconscious" Malfoy said. Hermione smacked her head. She didn't want Malfoy to get into trouble, especially because of her.

"Ah, why were you and Mr. Weasley fighting?"

"Because of me" Hermione said sheepishly.

Madame Pompfrey raised her eyebrows but said nothing. Hermione swore she saw the woman smirking.

"Well he will be fine. I'll give him something for the concussion, it isn't bad. I've already set his hand. Of course he will need to stay over night." Pompfrey said.

"Well this won't be on our records right, McGonagall won't find out?"

"I'm afraid so. Everything needs to be documented. However the Headmistress can handle you as she sees fit. You can talk to her now." Pompfrey nodded to someone behind them.

Hermione turned around and inwardly groan. Malfoy grabbed her hand with his icy one and gave it a squeezed. _'When Ronald wakes up, I might slap him. This all his fault. All of it.'_

Malfoy sniggered and Hermione glared at him. He sobered up quickly and fixed himself with a blank face. He looked like stone.

McGonagall walked up to them. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy what are you two doing here? Why is Mr.Weasley laying in a hospital bed?"

"Fancy meeting you here Headmistress. What are you doing here?" Malfoy asked.

"Getting some Pepper Up potion been feeling a little tickle in my throat. Now answer my question." McGonagall was looking stern.

"Malfoy and Ron got into a fight out by the lake. Ron head butted him and then tried punching Malfoy but got a broken hand. Malfoy then punched him and Ron became unconscious. We brought him straight here." Hermione said hurriedly.

"Why were you two fighting"

"He insulted Granger." Malfoy responded. He was serious and looked like he would take whatever the Headmistress was going to unleash on them. Hermione wished she was strong right now. Instead she was sick with worry she was going to loose her position, Malfoy was going to get punished and taken away from her. _'Definitely when Ronald wakes up I am going to beat him silly. Stupid prat and his stupid timing'_

"Oh really Mr. Malfoy? You mean you didn't insult Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley was trying to defend her?" Then she finally saw their hand clasped hands. Her eyes went wide in disbelief

"Oh my! So you were defending her?"

"Mhmm"

"Does she know?"

"Yes"

"Everything?"

"Not totally"

"Malfoy…"

"I'm working on it Headmistress."

"Wow, I definitely didn't see this coming. I didn't think this soon"

"Me either. But I can't live without her."

"Have you…?"

"Headmistress!?"

"Well Malfoy?"

"No…we are in the friends stage."

"Ok"

Hermione watched this conversation go on. They were practically finishing each other's sentences. "Ok can you guys let me in? I'm feeling left out but I know this concerns me too."

"Sorry Ms. Granger. Er Poppy could you wipe this incident from their records? They are excused for you know…" McGonagall gave a knowing look which Pompfrey just nodded and went back to her notes. "You two go up to the Heads dorms and have something to eat, dinner is over. Well Granger can eat. I will also excuse you for missing your classes today…but since you both have found each other does not give you the excuse to shirk from Head duties or your classes. Am I clear?"

"Crystal" Hermione said.

"Oh, I set up the first prefect meeting for this Saturday. It's right before dinner. I'll send over papers for you guys to go over for the meeting. You are dismissed." McGonagall then went to talk with Madame Pompfrey.

Hermione led the way out of the infirmary with Malfoy hot on her heels. As soon as they were out Hermione rounded on Malfoy. "What are you not telling me Malfoy?"

"Nothing"

"I'm not an idiot there is something. Does it have to deal with me and causing you pain?"

"Drop it Granger."

"Malfoy…if we are going to do this, then I need to know everything."

"I'll tell you later. Right now you need to go to the dorm and I have to go"

"Wait, why do you have to go?" Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"I have to go and hunt."

"Uh why? You have blood potions as a substitute."

"McGonagall in her own way told me that Slughorn doesn't have anymore blood potion brewed. He doesn't have enough of the ingredients and they will take a month to get them and make the amount I need. I drank the last of it this morning. I won't survive long and neither will the students if I go that long with out blood"

"Oh. Well can't you try human food? That other man did it" Hermione was trying hold on and hoping he wasn't considering humans…

"No I told you human food doesn't appeal the same way. Every mix is different."

"So you are going to do animal blood right?"

"No. That also doesn't appeal to me."

"Ok well you can't kill an innocent person for your meal."

"Why not? I have to survive somehow. I would only being killing two maybe three."

"But that doesn't mean that their lives don't matter. They have people who love them. Families! You can't just end their life."

"That's a matter of opinion."

"No it's not. It's immoral, unethical."

"Again a matter of opinion. Besides Granger I am a vampire. We don't have morals or ethics. We drink to survive. Our minds don't work the same way humans do"

"But you were human before. You could be again"

"Granger, I wasn't that great of a human anyway. Weasley was right about one thing, I'm still a Death Eater. So I'm not exactly the model of ethics." Malfoy raised his sleeve and Hermione saw the ugly Dark Mark on his beautiful skin. She didn't know how she managed to miss it during their little exploration early. He began walking away.

Hermione ran to catch up. She did only because he was walking at a normal pace and not his usual. "But Malfoy's its murder. Please don't go."

"Granger, it would be a mass murder if I don't go. I could kill everyone in this school if I don't go hunting now. That means your friends will be dead. Possibly you as well. That I can't risk because I wouldn't be able forgive myself"

"Wait why would you kill me? I thought your sexual appeal to my blood is what is stopping you?"

"When I hunt it's different. I won't be the same Malfoy you recognize now before you. I will be a monster, someone I don't want you to have to see. Because in retrospect that is what I am, a monster. You wouldn't want me. I wouldn't even be surprise if you stopped wanting me right now after this. I told you I have the heart to unspeakable things."

"You aren't a monster. You don't have to be that guy, you said you would be better for me, try."

Hermione acted quickly and kissed him full on the lips. Malfoy picked her up and hitched her legs around his hips. He carried her and she felt her back hit a wall. Hermione was pressed between stone and stone. She let him have entrance into her mouth figuring if she kissed him, then she could distract him from hunting for a little bit. It was like malleable stone. Cold malleable stone. But she was failing at distracting him because she was totally lost. She even forgot why she was suppose to be kissing him anyway.

Malfoy pulled his lips from hers. "Granger that was low and dirty on your end. But I have to, it's in my makeup. I'm a vampire it's what I do. I'll be back in time for the meeting." He put her down and took off.

Hermione took a second to regain her senses but was saddened as she realized he was going anyway.

A/N: Review please!


	8. Human vs Vampire

Chapter 7: Human vs. Vampire

A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I own the plot but not Harry Potter, Twilight or Anne Rice novels.

Hermione woke up and she realized it was Saturday therefore Malfoy would be back. He went hunting because apparently human food and animal blood don't appeal to him, so he went looking for humans. This obviously was something Hermione couldn't abide by. He would be killing someone's loved one…possibly a child. But he said he was doing it as precaution because if he waited he would murder Hogwarts student body.

So for the past two days she was torn with anger and worry. Angry because what he was doing was immoral and unethical despite of the fact him saying vampire aren't conscientious. Worry because what if someone catches him? What if they take him to Azkaban? The Dementors would have a field day on him. Or what if he decided to never come back?_'That's preposterous! He can't live with out me and he said he would come back.' _

But that seed of doubt still plagued her. He could have decided that on the fact that maybe he thought she didn't want him anymore. According to him he was a "monster." She _**shouldn't**_ want him, but who would she be trying to fool? She likes him and can't stay away from him anymore than he can from her. She didn't even run when he told her she should be terrified. Right now at the moment she was angry with him also because he's hiding something and McGonagall knows what it is. _'Hmm maybe I will go see her today.'_

Hermione got up and put some jeans and warm green sweater on. It seemed like a very chilly day. After slipping her feet into some black sneakers she left to go have some breakfast in the Great Hall.

DM/HG

Hermione walked in and everyone just turned an looked at her or just stop talking. _'I guess I have been the talk of the town lately' _Holding her head up high she walked purposely to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Neville and began spooning oatmeal into her bowl. Everyone was staring at her and she could feel it. It was like have hundreds of Malfoy's on her, boy what would she give to have him stare at her instead of them…

Harry and Ginny had remained quiet as she sat there to eat. Out of her periphery she saw Ron and Lavender whispering. He caught her staring and glared back. Hermione just smiled and pointed to her right eye. Ron had a nice sized bruise on his right eye, it looked wonderful with the bright red hair. He immediately turned away after that and tried to ignore her, but she knew he was still looking. _'Had your chance…idiot' _

She then turned her attention to Ginny and Harry. They hadn't said a word to her but she was curious as to what was going on in their heads. The only way to find out was to ask.

"You guys are especially quiet this morning, any reason?" Hermione asked nonchalant.

Ginny looked up at Hermione and then casually slid her eyes in the direction of her brother. Hermione got the gist easily. They were forbidden to talk to her even though they want to. But they are stuck because one is family and the other is a friend.

"But of course." Hermione then got up and walked right up to Ron. She grabbed him the collar of his shirt.

"Listen you piece of dragon dung, you will not forbid anyone to not talk to me. If they choose not to then fine, that's their choice. If _**you**_ do not want to talk to me then I'm more than okay with that. You are just mad because you lost out. You lost to Malfoy the one thing you thought was always yours. So don't try and make everyone miserable because you are stuck with her! You make me sick." Hermione let go and began to walk away but he called out something.

"So where is Malfoy? Did he finally realize that what slut you are and left?" Ron said laughing. A sharp intake reverberated off the walls. Hermione turned around and walk back to him. She brought her hand back and then released it Her fist made a sickening crunch with his left eye. "Good, now you match." Hermione spun on her heels and left. She was heading towards the Headmistress's office.

DM/HG

Hermione was surprisingly calmed in spite of the fact she just punched her best friend. Well ex-best friend, the guy she used to be in love with. It was probably because she knew she had something much better on the horizon.

When she was faced with the large Griffin she realized that she did not have the password. She probably was told and forgot it. She tried thinking everything that McGonagall might set it as.

"Sherbet Raspberry?" Hermione said hopefully. Nothing.

"Chocolate Frogs?"

"Transfiguration?"

"Gryffindor Rules?" The Griffin suddenly sprang to life. _'Really? I'm going to have to talk to her about that, it's too easy and partisan' _Hermione hopped unto the steps as they rose to McGonagall's office.

When Hermione reached the door she knocked. She heard a stern voice say come in. Opening the door she spoke "Headmistress?"

McGonagall looked up and saw Hermione standing there. "Ah Ms. Granger, do come in and have a seat. What can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if you could tell me what Malfoy is hiding? He won't tell me."

McGonagall sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. "I can't Ms. Granger. It's not for me to tell."

"Why not? You asked him if we had bonded, then you could tell me what he is hiding even if it is private."

"No Ms.Granger. Mr. Malfoy has every right to tell you when he wants to. I advised him to tell you but I didn't give him a time frame. Besides would you like him invading your privacy?"

"He violates it every chance he gets with his mind/feeling power! I haven't had any privacy since school started! So I get to take his."

"Two wrongs don't make it right Ms.Granger, you know that. It is conversation you two need to have as….a whatever the two of you are. Not my place."

Hermione felt defeated. "Madame has Professor Slughorn made anymore blood potions yet?"

"No, he's working on them though. But Mr.Malfoy will be back today."

"Wait a minute, you knew he was going?"

"When I told him I had a feeling he would go. Then he sent a talking patronus to let me know."

"He made contact with you? Do you know where he is?" Hermione felt slightly jealous he talked to McGonagall and not her. Then again he probably figured she was angry with him, which she was but still!

"Yes and no I don't"

"Are you keeping things too?"

"No, I told him since the beginning of the semester if he does have to hunt he can let me know but I don't need to know where he is. The less details the better."

"But how can you turn a blind eye to that? He is killing humans! He may have killed someone we know! He just can't take away other's lives for his meal! It's not right."

"Ms.Granger, don't you think I know that? I understand the severity and pressure of this but he has done considerably well. He hasn't even been a vampire for a year and he immersed himself into a pool of temptation. He could have easily broken down and taken one of the students. He could have taken you. But he has showed immense restraint. Mr. Malfoy has a murky and dark past but he has potential. Plus he isn't hunting very often. Slughorn will have the blood potions soon and I'll try and make sure he doesn't run out. But he does have to hunt every now and then."

"Why? Especially if he has the potion"

"But the potion is exactly that a potion. Only temporary so he can stave off from killing students, your friends. He needs the ability to exercise his vampire muscles. It's in his nature. It's like you with your books and thirst for knowledge, you can't help it because it's apart of you."

"But my fixation isn't getting people killed."

"True. Give him the benefit of the doubt maybe he tried animal blood again this time. I don't know, asked for no details. Ms.Granger, I know you care for him but you have to understand he is still a vampire and they are not human."

Hermione sensed the finality of the argument so she bit back her retorts. "Thanks Headmistress" Getting up she began walking about but not before mentioning something. "Headmistress, you need your password changed. It's way too easy and it shows favoritism." After that she left but not before hearing McGonagall laugh.

DM/HG

Hermione was sitting out by the Black Lake…again. It's basically a spot now for her to come and think. Well it's her and Draco's spot. There were marks of them around the area. Like the tree that was still suspended in the air because Malfoy uprooted it. Not far from it was the spot where he landed when sat down. The mark of where he was laying down and hers was kind of still there. Yup this was their spot and she only wanted to share it with him. But she would allow visitors. Hermione heard two voices she would be able to pick out in any crowd.

"Hi Harry and Ginny" She said without turning around.

"How did you know it was us?" Ginny said

"Don't you remember Ginny? Hermione has a sixth sense…" Harry laughed at his own joke. Both sat on either side of her.

"Hahaha, Harry. So the idiot let you out of his sight?" Hermione responded

"Well the dunce bucket can't see right now, with that nice punch. That cow is with him so. His left eyelid is closed shut. He looks like a raccoon now, quite funny. Little blood. He was always such an easy bleeder…"Ginny snorted.

"So you guys aren't mad at me?"

"Why would we be?" Ginny asked

"Well Malfoy punched your brother because of me and I punched your brother. Plus Malfoy is the catalyst in this mess so…"

"Hermione we want you to be happy. We don't get why it might be Malfoy and might not ever but if your happy then we will adjust. Plus Ron was totally out of order with that comment and I've told him to just go for it but he waited too long. As usual" Harry said.

"Besides we will all still love you. Even my crazy family. I can't wait until mum finds out what he said. He is so going to get it. Although mum will be upset he won't be marrying you, she's stuck with Lavender. I am willing to bet all the money I have that mum would prefer Fleur over Lavender Brown. Hermione you were always destined for something great. So it would be fitting that you get someone worthy of your greatness. My brother blew it and it will be his loss. So what is the deal between you and Malfoy?" Ginny said

"Can you guys just trust me on this when I say it's complicated in a way that so out of this world?"

"We're wizards….what could be more strange than that?" Ginny said

"Oh you have no idea. It's a little twisted."

"Fine, you will tell us when you are ready 'Mione. We will be there for you no matter what you and Malfoy are." Harry smiled at her. Ginny put her arm around her. Hermione just nodded. _'I hope that holds true when you find out what we are or rather what Malfoy is.'_

The three talked some more catching up on a weeks worth of talk. The sun was beginning to set. Hermione realized that she needed to go run the prefects meeting. Plus she would get see Malfoy, he should be back.

"Hey guys I have to go, the prefect meeting is like soon and I have to set up." Hermione said.

"Okay we will walk with you back inside" Harry said. The three walked back to the castle arm in arm.

DM/HG

Hermione walked to the empty charms classroom they were suppose to be using for the meeting. She was carrying the files that were left in the dormitory for her went she went back to it. She had wanted to check and see if he was back but he wasn't. But she couldn't wait for him, had to continue.

When she got to the room there was still no sign of him. _'Where is he?' _Her fear was coming back. Hermione never figured herself for the kind of girl that was dependent on a guy. Always wanting to know where he was, but Malfoy wasn't normal and frankly neither was Hermione.

She separated the piles of papers. Contracts that the prefects needed to sign so they do not abuse their powers. Glancing at the list of prefects she saw a familiar name. Reading she saw _Gryffindor Prefects: Parvarti Patil and Ronald Weasley. 'What? He never mentioned that! I thought seventh years couldn't be prefects. It's suppose to be a fifth year position!' _

Hermione saw a note at the end of the list _Due to not enough fifth years having meet the criteria because of the war, seventh years are being used. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. _'_Well that's just bloody fantastic!'_

Soon she heard voices coming in and there was an onslaught of prefects coming. Hermione went to go stand behind the podium. She was going to have to do this by herself, Malfoy still hadn't shown up. Hermione took deep breaths, public speaking wasn't really her thing surprisingly. She always got nauseous and shaky with the hands.

'_Breath everything will be fine. You will survive and then go kill Malfoy as soon as possible.'_

Everyone had sat down and were looking at her expectantly. Well not Ron because he wouldn't dare right now.

"Welcome prefects to a new school year. I hope everyone had a good summer. Now I need you all to sign these contracts sitting in front of you. What they ask of you is to enforce school rules. Set good examples for the rest of the student body. Keep up with your own studies. Offer help to those who need it. You agree to patrol at least one night a week with your partner. Also you will not abuse your privileges which are to give and take away points from other students. Also don't overuse your rights to have later curfews which are at 11pm or the fact you have extra Hogsmeade visits. If you do violates these rules we will know and then you will have to deal with the Headmistress."

Hermione watched them sign hesitantly the contracts. She heard a door creak open and it revealed the face she missed. It seemed like he was gone forever. But she can't rush to him now, must keep still.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, lost track of time." Malfoy addressed the prefects. Hermione watched a couple of girls wink and blow kisses at him. He ignored them and only looked at her as he walked to the podium _'Haha, he's mine ladies!' _Hermione had a big smile on her face.

When he got to her he whispered "Try not to gloat so much. I know you are still mad."

Hermione forgotten about that. Well if you saw him, you would forget too…

"Yes I am, we will talk later." She whispered back

"I'm absolutely ecstatic" He whispered dead pan.

"Ok now if you are done with that, leave them there and we will collect them later. Now the Headmistress wants a morale booster for the school. So we need ideas. If you have some now that would be great. If not then if you see me or Mr.Malfoy in the hall or class pass the idea along. Any suggestions?" Hermione looked expectantly at the group.

"Why not a dance?" Terry Boot said.

"Or better yet a carnival!" Hannah Abbott squealed.

"Ok those are good ideas expand upon them though for the next meeting, which will be at the end of this month. Here are the patrol and meeting schedules. Any questions?" Hermione said

Ron put up his hand and Hermione groaned. "Yes Ronald?"

"Er on the patrol schedule, you and Malfoy aren't on here. Aren't you suppose to be patrol too, or is that the day you and Death Eater boy shag?" Ron said maliciously.

There was certain tension building in the room since he walked in but now it overflowed. It was trying suffocate everyone. Hermione was about to go over there and break his nose but Malfoy held on to her while he spoke.

"Weasley, you are being inappropriate and immature like always. Grow up, and stop being bitter that you lost. I will have to kiss the person who gave you that extra shiner to match the one I gave you. But if you ever disrespect the Head Girl again, I'll give you more than just a concussion. Got it?" Malfoy's eyes black again and slightly growling.

Ron just nodded but he glared at the floor.

"Is there anyone else I have to discipline?" Everyone was either too scared or to shocked to say anything.

"No? Good. The reason me and Ms.Granger aren't on there is because we can pick what ever day we want, if we have time that day. You see we have other duties that you underlings aren't allowed to do on top of our school work. Plus if we have to clean up your messes than that takes time out of our time. So don't mess up because me and Ms.Granger will be ticked and you will have to deal with us. Now is there anything you would like to add Ms.Granger?"

"No, I think you hit on the nail." Hermione wanted to bust out laughing, everyone looked so scared right now. Except Ron but he knows better…at least she hoped he does.

"Ok then, now go eat." Malfoy said. They all couldn't get out the classroom fast enough. Once it was empty Hermione began cleaning up. She could feel his eyes on her.

"So do you want to fight now or upstairs." Malfoy said in a drawl.

"Upstairs. Less chance of being overheard." Hermione said with her back to him.

"Do you want me to carry you, so we can get there faster?"

"Are you in a rush to fight?"

"No, I just thought the sooner we fought, the sooner I could kiss you for the second shiner you gave Weasley."

"How did you know it was me?"

"He looked over at you as I said that. Plus I think you me and probably his sister are the only students in the school who would actually carry out the punch."

"Mmm"

"Shall we?" Malfoy held out his arms for her. "Sure" Malfoy took off with the wind pounding again in her ears.

DM/HG

When they arrived back the dorms, Malfoy put her on the couch and unzipped his leather jacket. He was wearing a faded pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He then sat down next to her.

"How come you are wearing a jacket? You are naturally cold anyway?"

"Granger that isn't why you are mad. Get to it please. Plus it looks cool."

"You mean you can't feel what I'm thinking?"

"You told me you wanted me to stop! I'm trying to respect your privacy as much as I can. Make up your mind woman!"

"Did you hunt humans?"

"Yes"

"How many?"

"You don't want to know"

"Yes I do"

"No, you don't. I can feel it"

"Is it more than I can count on my two hands?"

"Yes"

"What? So you left a trail of scattered dead bodies?"

"NO! I'm not stupid. I gave them burials"

"That makes it better?!"

"Somewhat"

"Malfoy!!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME WOMAN? I AM A VAMPIRE!! IT'S WHAT I DO!!" Malfoy yelled so loud it hurt Hermione's ears.

"I want you to fight it off. Try and find another source of food."

"Granger, I can't its in my system. My nature! You want me to change who I am? Well I can't! I didn't ask for this! You see this is why I didn't tell you I would die if you didn't accept me! Because I didn't want to bring you in to this life! It is a monsters life and I can't bear the thought of you sucking the life out of a person or an animal. It just wouldn't be right. Lets say though I do change you and your appetite is for blood…human blood. What were you planning on doing? What were you planning on doing when come across your friends and your thirsty? You can't say no, because you are vampire!"

"I would never! I wouldn't harm them. They are my friends."

"Granger you won't be you when you hunt. Not someone you recognize or they recognize. You aren't going to be choosy. You are going to pick what appeals to you to the most, why? Because you are a vampire and we do what we need to do in order to survive." Malfoy got up from the couch and leaned on it with his back facing her.

Hermione got up and sat on the ledge right behind him. She wrapped her lean legs around him. She snaked her hand under his shirt until she got where his heart is. Feeling the beats.

"Malfoy you feel where my hand is?" Hermione said softly

"Mhmm"

"Remember that's your heart. It still be beats, albeit faintly. It's a reminder you are still human. You can be human as long as you try."

"But Granger I told you…."

"I know, I remember your full human days. You weren't the best, but who is? You didn't kill other humans. I'm not asking you to be perfect, but please try and not hunt humans. Maybe we can research a new source. Slughorn is working on the potions, McGonagall said he was.

"You spoke to McGonagall?" Malfoy was actually surprised. Or being a really good actor.

"Yeah, I went to go see her. I needed to ask her something…"

Malfoy turned to face her without having to unhook her legs. He place his icy hands on either side of her face. "You didn't…"

"I did. She didn't tell me anything. Saying we need to have this talk as a….well I don't know what we are. Because we are passed friendship but I don't think we are exclusive."

"Hermione, I told you to drop it."

"I know but…wait you said my name?"

"Yes."

"Oh wow. You said my name. I love the way you said it. Do it again"

He rolled his eyes but complied "Hermione."

She swooned at the way he enunciated it to perfection. Her name actually sounded beautiful when he said it.

"Can I say your name?"

"Of course you can…"

"Draco. It sounds nice. Now we still have to talk about what you are hiding."

"You don't know how to let things go do you?"

"No. Now speak"

"Hermione, you need to go do your homework and I have some I have to do also."

"But you don't need to sleep so you can do it after we talk."

Draco just kissed her. He wrapped his long fingers in her hair. Taking the breath right out of her. She tightened her legs around him as much as she could. Draco slid his hands up her sweater making her shiver but it felt good. They stayed doing that for a while until Hermione really needed some oxygen.

"You so did that to distract me."

"Yes and I said I would kiss the person for that extra punch on Weasley. Now go do your homework. He unwrapped her legs and left her on the ledge of the couch. Hermione laid back down on the couch. She was going to get it out of him, one way or another.

A/N: Review please! Those of you reading Teach Me How To Love I know I have to update that one soon, just need to find a long enough time uninterrupted. Thanks for reading.


	9. Answers and Accusations

Chapter 8: Answers and Accusations.

A/N:Oh my...I'm so close to a hundred reviews! Thank for all of them. Enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: I own the plot but not Harry Potter, Twilight or Anne Rice novels.

It was November. Weeks Hermione went without seeing Draco. After their fight on the couch, he made himself scarce. Why? She didn't know because she hasn't had the chance to ask him.

Though she had a small theory. He knows that she wants to know what he is hiding. It's all she can think about. Of course he uses his power to evade her instead of just confronting.

She was sitting in Potions with her leg jiggling and not paying attention to the lesson. It was Friday afternoon and she knew he had a break after this. Somehow she was going to corner him. How? She didn't know because he probably knows she wants to corner him.

_'But he should know that I miss him also. That I want to be with him too. That he's all I can think about.'_

Hermione turned her head toward Draco he was sitting there very still. He didn't even try and breath. Draco looked like he wasn't paying the least amount of attention to the lesson. Pansy was sitting with him today. Normally no one sits with him. It is a surprise to see her there even if she practically attached herself to him in the early years.

_'But she could be the reason he has been gone so much. That's a stupid notion, there isn't anything he could want from her except…No no no they were together before he changed and now he has better taste. Or maybe he was hunting again. I'm not sure if Slughorn is done brewing another batch. He is driving me crazy! If we could just talk then I would know what is going in that thick skull of his.'_

Harry tapped her on the shoulder. The class was packing up and Draco was gone. She missed her opportunity._ 'Damn'_

"What do you have after this Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Break. You?"

"I have a break too but I'm working on keeper stuff with Ron. Game against Slytherin tomorrow. He still needs work and we need to beat Slytherin in order to play against Ravenclaw in the finals. I guess I'm just going to have to be quicker than Malfoy to the snitch."

Only one word clicked in Hermione's brain "Malfoy? He's playing?"

"Yeah, he's had the Slytherin team on the pitch right after us every day for the past two weeks."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Doesn't he tell you? He's your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend, I don't know what he is actually."

"Is there trouble? Do I have beat his face in?"

"No, we just need to talk."

"Hermione…"

"Harry drop it. I don't know what we are because we haven't had that discussion yet. Please promise me not to pick a fight with him. I love you and I don't want you hurt."

" 'Mione I think I could handle myself against Malfoy. He may be slightly taller than me but I'm quicker."

"It's not the height you have to worry about. Just don't fight with him. You saw what he did to Ron albeit he deserved it, I don't want you hurt and neither does Ginny. I don't care if he provoked you or you are trying to defend me. Promise?"

"I promise." Harry looked at her like what isn't she saying but she ignored it.

"See you later Harry. I wish you luck not raccoon eyes." Hermione and Harry laughed as they left the dungeons.

DM/HG

Hermione walked into the Heads dormitory and Draco was coming out of his room. She caught his eyes and they were a black onyx. This was now or ever.

"Hey Draco, we need to talk." Hermione started.

"I can't right now. I have to go." Draco responded monotone. He made his way to the portrait.

Hermione dropped her books on the floor and blocked the portrait with her body. "No Draco you will go sit on that couch and we are going to talk. You have been avoiding me for weeks! I cannot take it anymore I need to know why you didn't tell me you had Quidditch practice. And of course the big thing of what in the world are you hiding from me? I want to know what's going on inside your head Draco, I don't have the luxury of knowing what people feel and think without asking."

Draco stood there with his arms folded and he looked like he wasn't budging.

"Draco please. Come on, it really is unfair of you to keep things from me and my mind is just an open book for you to pick from."

His eyes began to soften into a slate and then to his natural grey. "Fine. I'll answer the first one"

"How come not the second one? It's the one I'm need answered the most."

"Hermione."

"Fine but go sit on the couch." She pointed.

Draco walked toward the large red couch and sat down. He looked sluggish and not his normal graceful self.

"Draco are you alright? Do you need to see Madam Pompfrey? McGonagall?"

"I'm fine. I didn't tell you I had Quidditch practice because I know you would probably not want me to play. I'm too close to the temptation, tensions would be running high. I could get provoked and then hell would break loose. But I'm fine and I am going to take the necessary precaution by going hunting."

"Draco….Slughorn hasn't finished yet? Have you looked for another alternative?"

"Nope. I know what appeals to me Hermione."

"Yeah I know but we need to still try. You are still human remember that, your heart is beating for a reason."

"Hermione, please I am not human. Humans don't have my strength. Humans do not have my speed or stone like structure. It isn't normal for humans to feel like ice. They don't drink each other's blood. Humans have a conscience, I don't"

"But you have a beating heart!"

"A heart is an organ that pumps blood in and out through your body. It's just that an organ and animals have hearts too but that doesn't make them human. I don't know why mine is still beating. Mine is the only one that does and it's not pumping blood I can tell you that because it dried up. All the rest of my organs are dead. I'm not human."

"There has to be a reason it still does. You are human. Why are you fighting against it?"

"I'm not, I've accepted that I'm not normal and it's probably time you do too. Why do you want me to be human so bad?"

Hermione was stumped she didn't know how to answer that. She wanted him to stop hunting humans. Is she trying to change him into something he can't be? Is she a horrible person?

"No you aren't. But you need to understand that vampires are not human and they can't be. Technically they're dead. Yes I know I'm this special hybrid one because of my magic but I'm not even close to being human.

"But you don't have to be like every vampire. You can break that mold." Hermione slid over to him and placed her hand on his cool cheek. She rubbed his cheek with her thumb over the smooth stone. "I know you feel this. You can feel my touches and I know you have feelings. You aren't dead, just eternally eighteen."

"I'm still a monster Hermione. There is a reason why vampires are feared."

"Draco you are not a monster. A monster can't care for me the way you do." Hermione got on top of Draco's lap. She cupped his face in her small hands. She stared at him while closed his eyes.

"Are you going to answer my other question?" She asked after some time.

"No" His eyes were still closed and he was trying to breath in her scent. If she listened closely she could hear his purring.

"You can't keep evading this question forever Draco."

"Actually I can"

"Hahaha. But the thing is I'm not going to wait forever. If you want me to make a choice then I need **all **the information. You wanted my choice to be uninhibited therefore you didn't tell me you could die if I don't agree to be your mate. Well that's was sacrificial of you because your life is at stake but it's selfish of you not tell me everything I need to know. I make my choices based on the information I have. Because I want to say yes but that unknown is holding me back."

Draco opened his eyes and he looked caught between telling her and running. He tried to kiss her but she turned her head.

"Not quick enough. You can't just kiss me to make me forget, I always remember. Are you sure you are alright? You don't feel as icy, like you normally do."

Draco put her back on the couch and got up. "I'm fine. I just need to hunt."

"Draco!"

"What? I told you it's what I do. I don't have any other alternatives. Slughorn hasn't finished. This is getting to be such a tiring argument." Draco turned and was about to walk out

"It wouldn't be if you just try." Hermione muttered.

Draco turned around his eyes were black and he got in her face. " I didn't want to be a vampire Hermione, this isn't my choice. It's easy for you to say because I'm giving you one. You weren't forced into this and I've accepted myself as disgusting as it is. Stop trying to change me. Besides never forget if you become one, this could be your life." Draco left.

Hermione sat there on the couch staring at the portrait. Deep down she knew he was right. She could very well become the thing she was trying to change. Maybe she was a horrible person. She really is planning to say yes but she can't put both feet in if there is something she doesn't know. Laying down on the couch Hermione thought about this until she fell asleep.

DM/HG

Hermione walked in the Great Hall the next morning feeling grumpy. She didn't feel like watching the game but she had to go. It would look weird if she didn't.

She had thought about her and Draco's argument until her brain gave up. She didn't even know if he was back yet but he had to be since the game was right after breakfast.

Heading toward the Gryffindor table she saw Harry and the rest of the team in their uniform.

"Good Morning guys, good luck today" Hermione said when she got to the table. Everyone acknowledged it with a thank you. Ron decided to pretend she didn't exist. His eyes were completely healed but if you looked closely his nose was off center.

Hermione spooned some eggs and grabbed buttered toast for her plate.

"So who are rooting for Hermione said?" Ginny asked. Only Hermione and Harry heard her.

"Gryffindor of course!" Hermione replied indignant

Harry and Ginny gave her looks.

"I am!"

"Oh really, so why aren't you wearing your Gryffindor scarf or anything red and gold?" Harry asked. Ginny was smirking

Hermione put on jeans and a grey cable sweater. It was thick and warm. Underneath she had a green bra and knickers set on. Ok she was being partial.

"I just felt like wearing this. You know I support Gryffindor loyally. I don't need to wear our colors, it's in my heart."

"Well I guess you need to support Malfoy since he's going to loose. He hasn't beaten me against the snitch yet." Harry said.

"Cockiness isn't flattering on you Harry. There is always room for firsts."

"I have to agree with Hermione on the first part Harry. Don't be cocky." Ginny said. Hermione laughed. Harry rolled his eyes.

Hermione looked up and saw Draco walking in dress in his Quidditch robes. He still looked off to her. Something was wrong. He acts normal enough around humans but still he was faster. Draco was sick._ 'Vampires get sick? He said the hunting would help. He shouldn't play like this.'_ Hermione tried to get him to feel her concern hopefully he will forfeit. When she looked up at him he was shaking his no at her. '_Stubborn stupid vampire' _She hoped he felt that one. She heard laughter.

The Gryffindor team and Slytherin team were both trying to leave through Great Hall at the same time. It was mainly a stare down and really horrible trash talk.

Hermione had to break it up with no help from Draco. After that she headed down with Neville, Dean, Seamus and Parvarti to the pitch.

DM/HG

Hermione sat with her fellow Gryffindors for the game. It was windy today and the clouds were threatening rain.

She saw the teams fly out on to the field. Madam Hooch was the referee for this game. She was telling them something that Hermione couldn't hear because of the wind. Soon the whistle blew and the quaffle was released.

"Gryffindor Chaser Ginny Weasley has control of the quaffle. I wonder if she knows there are nargles on it." Luna announced.

Those who heard that laughed. Hermione saw Neville just shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"At least she's original" Hermione yelled to Neville who nodded yes.

Turning her attention back to the game, players were having hard time trying to keep their brooms straight. Looking for Malfoy he hadn't the snitch yet it looked like. He was the only one not wavering under the wind's pressure.

Soon the sky opened up and the rain began to pour on everyone. They were soaked through in seconds. Hermione's curls were washed out and sticking to her face but she didn't care because Draco just flew past her and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Harry Potter is on the move for the snitch, everyone. Uh oh that gorgeous Draco Malfoy is right next to him. What? Oh sorry Professor McGonagall, but he is gorgeous! Even though I love my Neville more" Luna said. Hermione saw the Headmistress shake her head.

The wind was getting more aggressive that the players were blowing away. Each time they came back the wind would push them out. Draco had managed to pull ahead of Harry. His hands clasped around the snitch.

" Oh my plimpies! Slytherin wins! Harry Potter was beat by Draco Malfoy" Luna yelled.

Hermione then screamed as she saw Ron take a bat and slammed a bludger at Draco. It his head and he was knocked off. Draco was falling at an alarming rate, when he hit the ground there was a huge shake.

Hermione rushed out of the stands to get to him. She didn't care if this wasn't normal, she didn't want him to die. Not to have their last words be in anger instead of love.

When she reached the pitch she fought though the crowd that formed. There was a huge crater in the middle of the ground, Draco was at the center of it. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. _'Why haven't you moved? Move Draco! Move! Do something so I know you are alive. I'm sorry! I wont be on your case for hunting humans, just wake up!'_

No matter how much Hermione willed him to feel those thoughts Draco hadn't moved.

Hermione felt her legs give out but Harry already caught her. She should be maintaining decorum but who cares? All she could focus on was that Draco wasn't moving and she was trying to change who he was.

McGonagall had him lifted by her wand. Hermione saw Ron laughing. He was reenacting his attack. Hermione struggled against Harry to go kill him. Ginny instead took care of him.

"You big loser! Are you mental? You could have killed him! For what because he got to the snitch first? Harry isn't even upset by it. Or maybe you are still upset he got Hermione before you. You had seven years you big jerk and then when you had the chance you go for the freaking cow of Hogwarts! You know I hope they take you Azkaban if he is dead because you disgust me. I can't believe I'm related to you." Ginny slapped him hard. The rain was slowing up into a light rain. Harry and Ginny half carried Hermione back inside.

DM/HG

When Hermione was brought to the infirmary she saw McGonagall, Slughorn and Pompfrey hovering over Draco's bed. She broke from Harry and Ginny's grasps and ran to him.

"Is he still alive?" Hermione asked tentatively

"Yes his heart is back to normal, for him. I've got him stabilized. Slughorn finished the potion and we gave him some just now. The blow was a shock for him, it caught him off guard. Nothing is broken or damaged, just slight trauma. He will be fine." Pompfrey answered.

Hermione stared at him. His color was back to it's normal paleness. Lips were white but his hair was muddy from the ground. She took his hand and it she was relieved it was back to its normal ice temperature.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice hadn't changed. It was still soft and silky like always.

"Yes Draco?"

"We'll give you some privacy." Slughorn said. Everyone left besides McGonagall. "Mr.Malfoy I'm glad to see you are alright but tell her, now. This could have been avoided." McGonagall then left.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed never letting go of his hand.

"Draco I have never been so scared in my life. I was afraid you were dead."

"Hermione I'm a bit more tougher than that. A fall isn't going to kill me, it's going to take a lot more than that." Draco sat up as he chuckled. His reflexes seemed to be back.

"It's not funny Draco. I was upset. I didn't want us to part on such bad terms."

Draco turned solemn "Hermione, you mean more to me than my own life. I wouldn't leave you with such an ugly side of me."

"But you didn't know this was going to happen."

"No but I would have found a way to redeem myself in your eyes."

"Ok Draco."

"I know you're kidding about not harping on me for my choice of prey."

"I was desperate. I just wanted you to move, have some shred of hope that you hadn't died. I really do care for you Draco Malfoy"

"I know you do."

"Of course…"

"No, I didn't use my power. I did some thinking while I was hunting about our last fight. You were right in the sense I was being selfish by not telling you everything. I know I can't kiss everything away but it's easier sometime. So I'm going to tell you everything, the absolute truth. You don't have to give me your answer right away either."

Hermione nodded.

" There are several parts to this. With the bonding, once you've agreed to be my mate it has to be done by the upcoming seasonal solstice. The next one is the winter and it's exceptionally close this year."

"How close?"

"Three weeks"

"Wow"

"Mhmmm. Now what could happened during the bonding is that I could kill you. I don't really know the extent of my strength. Too hard of a thrust or I could start feeding. With the changing… I could drain you. Your blood is the ultimate prize and of course this

happens with humans, you sometimes eat more than normal because what we were

eating was too delicious to stop. For vampires hunting and sexual desires run

parallel, very close that they can become one and the same. I don't know what precautions we could take if you decide to become a vampire. The change has to happen within two weeks of bonding. So if you do decide yes within five weeks we will be bonded and you will be a new vampire. Stuck at eighteen."

"Okay…"

"Are you okay? You are just a mixture of emotions I can't even decipher anything."

"Yeah I am. It's a lot"

"Well there's more…"

"Oh?"

"You know about my family and their part in war. Well they were black listed, myself included. Anyone associated with us will be blacklisted. You won't be able to get a job anywhere. Any reforms that you want to do for the wizarding world, you will not be able to get passed. No one will want to be associated with you. If were it to ever really come out to the whole world we were dating you would be ostracized. I'm sorry but I doubt Harry and Ginny will support you. They might have been able to take me just human but not so much as a vampire. Vampires are still hated, revolted and feared in the wizarding world. Then there is the issue of children"

"Children? Vampire's can have children?"

"No, they can't. I know you want them. I would feel bad if I brought you into this horrible life and you regretted it because you can't have children."

Hermione felt like everything she wanted had an automatic no. This would be her life with him. No children. No becoming the Minister of Magic. No friends. No family. Nothing. But as a human she would have all of that plus more. The one thing she wouldn't have was Draco. _'Why does it have to be one or the other? Well are children really that important me to me? No, I could survive without them. Same for the ministerial job and friends. I can't live without Draco' _

"No, I won't let you give up your whole life for me."

"Draco, this is suppose to be my decision."

"You don't have to give it to me now."

"I know but I have it now. I know I can't live without you."

"But I'm not worth it."

"Oh but you are. Did earlier mean nothing to you? My world was shattered at the thought of not having you in it. You can't live without me and I can't live without you. Besides even if I could have those things, they would mean absolutely nothing if I couldn't share them with you."

"You really want to be my mate? A vampire?"

"Yes I do."

"What are you going to do if you want human blood?"

"Maybe we will have found an alternative by then. You will always have options. What did McGonagall mean this could have been avoided?"

"I could have told you this earlier and we could have resolved this before. It's so close to the time that's why I was sick. Normally mates never let it get this bad. She knew I was sick."

"You knew you were sick? McGonagall knew and you tried to keep it from me? What would have happened if you kept trying to avoid me?

"Yes I knew and of course I did. I would have kept getting sicker and probably would have died."

"Draco! You need to tell me these things if we are going to be mates."

"I know and I'm an idiot for not telling you."

"Yes because you could have died."

Hermione got up and straddled Draco's lap. She undid his robes and took off his sweater.

"What are you doing Hermione?"

"Getting started on the bonding."

"Hermione we don't need to do that right now. Especially in the infirmary, it's not how I pictured my first time."

"How many times do we have bond?"

"Well really once, but that's not the first time I'm talking about…"

Hermione cocked her head in confusion then the realization hit her.

"Oh my. You're still a virgin"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, I just thought…"

"I know. Everyone thinks that I'm the Slytherin Sex God"

"You're not?"

"Nope" He was smirking.

"But I've heard girls say they've had sex with you…that you were amazing."

"Hermione I thought you were better than that to listen to gossip mills. Those girls wished they had sex with me. I was a complete gentleman. I never had the urge to ravish any girl just for the fun of it. You are the only one who gets me going."

Hermione blushed bright red.

"Now while it's cute that you wanted bond right here, we can wait a little bit. We have time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it won't kill me."

Hermione glared at him.

"It won't." Draco captured her lips with his. One of his hands rested the back of her neck. Her hands rested on his marble chest. It was smooth and cold as ice. Draco brought her head back gently and trailed kisses down her neck. His free hand traced lightly on her skin underneath her sweater. He went to her right ear and suckled on it. Hermione was completely at his mercy. Her breathing was ragged. She felt him lightly trail his fangs at her neck. It was like a blade going against her neck but no cut was made. She was about to ask him to just do it now. But there was a commotion outside the infirmary doors.

Draco already stopped and turned his head. His eyes were their blackest ever. He threw his sweater back on.

"What's going Draco?"

"Too many thoughts at once. They are running together. Whoever is out there is tensed."

Soon the doors were busted open and at least ten Aurors were coming toward them. Hermione immediately made to shield Draco.

McGonagall made her way and stood next to Draco.

"Are you Draco Abraxas Malfoy?" A tall mousy brown haired man asked. He had beady eyes and a thick moustache.

"Whose asking?" Draco asked

"I'm Stan Alderman, Head Auror. Is this your scarf?" He held out a Slytherin scarf monogrammed with the initials DM.

"Don't answer Draco." McGonagall warned.

"Stay out of this Headmistress. Malfoy is this your scarf?" He asked again

"Yes. You didn't come here to return it I suppose."

"Enough with your cheek. You Draco Abraxas Malfoy are hereby charged with the murder of Madam Rosemerta"

A/N: Well that kind of twists things up, don't you think? Please Review!


	10. Options

Chapter 9: Options

A/N: Oh my I'm over a hundred reviews! Thank you so much to everyone, because I was over the moon about the reviews. Now I know I had a interesting ending to the last chapter but I have to say that part was planned and it will somehow makes sense as we move further or at least provide added entertainment. Thanks again and enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I this story but no matter what I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight or Anne Rice novels.

_Recap: "Enough with your cheek. You Draco Abraxas Malfoy are hereby charged with the murder of Madam Rosemerta"_

"WHAT?!?" Draco and Hermione said together. Draco put Hermione on the bed and got up slowly. Hermione immediately got up and stood in front of him. This is what she had been afraid of.

"Don't put yourself in harm Hermione, I can handle them." Draco muttered in her ear.

"I know that but we stand together, remember?" She hissed back.

She could feel his displeasure in that retort. As much as he loved her, she knew he would rather her stay out of this.

"On what grounds do you have the right to arrest my student?" McGonagall finally spoke.

"He identified the scarf that was stuffed in her mouth. It has his initials on it." Alderman responded

"He could have been framed." Hermione said surely even though she was shaking inside.

"Who are you?" Alderman asked incredulously

"I'm Hermione Granger; Head Girl and you can't arrest Malfoy on a flimsy scarf. Anyone could have taken it and used it to implicate him. Comeback when you have more conclusive evidence."

"I don't take orders from you, I don't care if you are a war hero. I'm here to arrest Draco Malfoy for the murder, his scarf puts him at the crime." Alderman had gotten close to Hermione. Too close for comfort.

"I would back away from my girlfriend if I were you." Draco felt like hardened rock against Hermione. He was growling.

"Not a good time to be defensive Draco." Hermione hissed

" I don't think you should be threatening me when you are already accused of murder. Why would she be your girlfriend? If she just spent a year combating people like you.? It would go against everything she stood for." Alderman was laughing.

"You don't know me, Mr. Alderman. Who I choose for a boyfriend is none of your business. Now back to more important matters, did you find a weapon? Any DNA? Anything that would be a little more concrete than a scarf that anyone could have taken or better yet created? How did you find the body?"

"She was found by one of her waitresses in her room above the pub. Her throat had bite marks, as did other various parts of her body. No weapon is found but we would like to do a check on 's wand and body. A few hairs were found around her that did prove it was 's DNA"

"How did you find out it was his?" Hermione wanted to keep questioning until she had a plan.

"They have it from when I spent time in Azkaban from before my trial" Draco said.

Hermione turned and looked at him "You never mentioned that you were there before. The papers never did either when covering your capture and trial" She said.

Draco's eyes never left the face of Alderman. An angry expression and the slits had formed on his perfect face. " Me and Mr. Alderman are close friends, he was the one in charge of me during that time. The papers didn't mention it because the Ministry wanted to keep that mix up to themselves. Technically I was suppose to be put in a detainment center before my trial I was still underage. Right Mr. Alderman?"

Hermione looked at the Auror and saw he was uncomfortable right now.

"I need to speak with Draco and the Headmistress alone, gentlemen. You can wait outside." Hermione needed to speak with Draco more importantly.

"I told you, I don't take orders from you." Alderman reiterated.

"Yes well every person has a right to counsel and I am his attorney. I need to speak with him so he can answer with out you pressuring him. Now go."

"Fine you got 15 minutes and then I am taking him in." Alderman and his team left the infirmary. As soon as Hermione heard the click of a lock she said the muffliato charm.

"You are my attorney Hermione? I don't want you involved in this. You are going to be dragged down by me. I can't let that happen."

"Draco did you kill her?"

"No."

"But they found your hairs and your scarf."

"That is my scarf but I haven't worn it in two years. The hairs I can't explain, but I didn't kill her. Please believe me"

"I do."

"Then why do I get the feeling you don't?"

"Well you did go hunting and you never tell me or McGonagall where. We can't verify your alibi."

"McGonagall asked me not tell her and for you well my choice of food is such a touchy subject with us that I didn't mention it."

Hermione turned away from Draco. They were so close and then life snatches it again.

"Ok well where did you go hunting last night?"

"I went to a small town not far from Malfoy Manor."

"How many?"

"3"

Hermione took several deep breaths. He may not have killed Rosemerta but there were three less people in the world now because of him.

"Hermione please I need you to believe me. I don't want you involved but I can't go off to Azkaban knowing you don't. You are all I have."

"What makes you think I'm letting you go off to Azkaban? I will go with you if need be. But we will try to keep you from there. The Dementors would have field day with you and we are so close to the solstice. You could die in there."

"No way am I letting you go there with me. I'll be fine"

"Draco, I would be a mess knowing you were there. We are going to be in this together, we have been since the day I found out you were vampire. It just took me sometime to realize. McGonagall is there anything we can do or say, that will let us keep Draco? Just until we find the real killer."

The Headmistress sat on the bed which Draco had previously vacated. She took a deep sigh. "I don't think there is without exposing him." She said

"What do you mean?" Hermione was confused

"Draco isn't registered as a vampire Hermione. It's just like with animagi, the Ministry wants to keep track of populations of magical creatures in the community. I never registered him because he was black listed, they would have taken him a lot sooner than this. Draco is on their watch list for anything suspicious and of course it is suspicious since there were bite marks instead traces of a spell. They would never let him stay here if they knew he was a vampire."

"Well can we run?" Hermione clutching at any answer to their problem.

"No Hermione, you will miss NEWTS. Potter and Weaselette will have my head and will be convinced I took you without permission. You are needed here. Plus how would it look if both Head Boy and Girl are gone?"

"What in Merlin's name are we going to do? I mean they obviously didn't check the murder scene well if they think they can arrest you based on a scarf. I need to be able to check out the area and do an autopsy."

"Seriously Hermione I don't want you involved. Listen maybe we shouldn't be together. My name will cause all sorts of problems for you and I won't ruin your life, not if I can help-?"

Hermione covered his mouth. "No, we are not going to play this game where you think I'm better off without you. In reality Draco, I'm worse off without you. I told you we are in this together. I am going to bond with you. I am going to become a vampire. I made my decision and I am going to live with it forever."

Draco took her hand off his mouth and put it to the side of his face. Hermione rubbed the side of his face. He leaned into her hand. This was when he looked most human to her.

It was unfair that he is getting accused for something he didn't do, just because he was a Malfoy.

"Are you sure we can't just run Draco?"

"No, it would be suspicious and Potter won't rest until he's found you. I think we should just let them take me and you stay here with McGonagall where I know you would be safe. You can figure out the true murderer."

"I told you I don't like that idea. It hurts you to be away for me too long. We are too close to the solstice and I came way to close to losing you today."

"Well we are just going over the same ideas Hermione…"

"You have forgotten one option." McGonagall said. She stood in front of them.

"What?" Hermione said

"You could bond tonight and Hermione be changed within the same night. That way you at least have a connection when you are far apart from each other." She replied

"But she wouldn't be fit to be around humans and I don't want her to suffer the change alone. How will she be able to do classes and Head duties? It's bad enough I will be gone, it will be too suspicious. I don't see how that's an option." Draco interjected.

"You won't die Draco. The bonding will strengthen your connection and love. It will keep you from suffering in Azkaban. I don't want you go but I don't see how we can deter Mr. Alderman without letting him know you are a vampire. I , Pompfrey and Professor Slughorn will oversee her change. Well I will see to it that students are told a story because we are not letting it get out that you have been arrested. I'm sure there is something we can do that can speed up the process so she can return sooner. I'll have Slughorn do something." The Headmistress reasoned

"Problem…" Hermione said.

"What?" Draco and McGonagall said together

"Harry and Ginny" Hermione answered

"Then you need to tell them." McGonagall said.

"I don't think that's a good idea Headmistress. I don't want her to loose her friends because of me. I don't think they would be supportive for her when I need them to be." Draco said worriedly

"You might be surprised how understanding they might be Draco. They do love Hermione like a sister. That familial love may out weigh their distaste for you. Never underestimate the bonds of friendship and family."

"Well what about her parents? How will she explain her change to them?" Draco asked.

"Well, I don't have to worry about them right now until you are cleared. I kind of expected to not tell them and to send them back to Australia. They were okay with the witch part, I don't think they will take the vampire part so well." Hermione said.

"Hermione are you sure you want to be a vampire? This is going to completely rearrange your life. If we do this just remember I won't be here to help you with the changing. As much as I want to. Remember you have to want the eternity." Draco grabbed her by the face. He was trying to make sure she knew what she was doing. She did. This was the only way to keep him from dying and to not expose him. Hermione knew she couldn't live without him. That the changing will be hard and she would have wanted him here with her but they have to do this in order to ensure their forever.

"Yes. I'm sure." Hermione said with the utmost certainty.

"Ok." Draco smiled.

"Alright. We will ask them for you to stay tonight at least for a proper goodbye. I'll let them stay here that way they can take you in the morning. I will ask to see if we can conduct our own investigation. I know you didn't do this Draco, you wouldn't have hunted so close to Hogwarts. Once you two have bonded, come here so I can monitor the change. If I'm not here have Poppy owl me." McGonagall went to open the door as Hermione lifted the muffliato charm.

"Took you long enough. Alright Draco Malfoy you are hereby-" Mr. Alderman was interrupted by McGonagall.

"Not so fast Mr. Alderman. I would like you to let Mr. Malfoy to at least stay tonight so he can have a proper goodbye with his girlfriend . You and your team are allowed to stay the night. You can bring him in tomorrow morning. I also would like me and to be able to conduct our own introduction. I believe that Mr. Malfoy is falsely accused. Ms. Granger will represent him when his trial does come. There will be no media release of the arrest or the trial. Also I would like daily reports of how is being treated at Azkaban. He is still my student and I am responsible for him. If I find out that he has been mistreated by anyone, I will personally see that you are ruined Mr. Alderman." McGonagall had her stern face on. Hermione smirked as she saw the Aurors were shaking.

"Are you threatening me Headmistress?" Mr. Alderman tried to say strongly.

"Yes. Don't forget Stan, I had you as a student and you weren't the greatest at Transfiguration." McGonagall had a rueful smile on her face. Hermione loved her Headmistress, she was devious.

"Fine, can have his proper goodbye. We will not stay but we will comeback promptly tomorrow morning. No more delays. I will see that your other demands are met Headmistress." Mr. Alderman begrudgingly agreed.

"Wonderful Stan I will show you and your team out personally. So the young couple can spend sometime together before you heartlessly rip them apart." McGonagall began walking with the team of Aurors. She turned and looked back Draco. Hermione saw him nod.

"What did she say?" Hermione asked

"Get to it. The explanation will be the longest part of this."

"Let's do this."

DM/HG

Hermione and Draco were sitting on a couch in the Heads dormitory. Harry and Ginny were sitting at the opposite couch. There was this awkward feeling that circled around them.

Harry and Ginny bombarded them when they came out of the infirmary. Apparently they had noticed the team of Aurors going in and out. Hermione convinced them to come to the dormitory where her and Draco were going to explain some things.

Hermione was sick to her stomach. It's not every day you tell your friends you are going to become a vampire. If it wasn't for the fact that they were her family and that they would throw a fit if she suddenly incapacitated, she wouldn't be sitting here.

"Hermione are you ok? What happened?" Harry asked. Both him and Ginny wore identical concerned looks on their faces.

"Ok remember when I had said the deal between me and Malfoy is complicated and unusual?" Hermione said.

"Yes" They replied.

"It's because Draco is a vampire and he declared me as his mate. Which I'm willing to be." Hermione said in a rush.

Ginny's mouth just fell opened and Harry green eyes had widened to the size of saucers. "

You're joking right?" Harry said.

"No. I'm not. Haven't you noticed anything different about Malfoy? That he seems faster, paler or has extreme mood swings?"

Ginny closed her mouth, then opened it and then closed it again. Harry looked like he was thinking it over.

"No I haven't. I just don't give Malfoy that much attention." Harry finally said. Ginny shook her head in agreement.

"Oh well I guess I'm the only observant one. Well Draco is a special vampire though because of the magic in his blood. He was bit and therefore the venom rearranged his genetics. The vampire properties are more dominant therefore making him mostly vampire. He still has a faint heart beat and he can sense what you are thinking through your feelings. Be careful what you think period since he can do it from any distance as long as he has been introduced to you."

"And you said something about being his mate?" Ginny asked

"Yes. Draco can only find his mate through the human race even though he can be with other vampires. My blood is the only thing that appeals to him in a sexual way. I am the ultimate prize for him." Hermione blushed. She never thought she would have to have this discussion with her friends. Draco was rubbing circles on her back and that calmed her.

"Oh my Malfoy you are one of the special ones in my Wizard Biology textbook! What do you prefer to eat or drink rather? I can't believe I get actually meet someone like this!" Ginny had exploded as she realized how Malfoy was connected to the species explained in her book.

Draco looked at Hermione confused. She guess he didn't expect to be inducted into this conversation.

"Yeah I am. I drink human blood." Draco answered.

"How are you resisting the temptation? Hermione you are okay with this? Who else knows?"

"Blood substitute potion that Slughorn makes for me. McGonagall and Madam Pompfrey does. McGonagall is the one who got me to comeback to Hogwarts." Draco casually responded

"No I'm not really with his choice of prey and that has caused fighting but I don't feel like going through the ethics of it. We are going to research a new source for him." Hermione responded.

"Why are you telling us this? What does this have to do with us or the Aurors?" Harry asked. He had been quiet for awhile. Hermione wondered how he felt about this. It must not be too bad if Draco wasn't growling or ripping him to shreds.

" Well you see the thing is the Aurors came here because Draco is accused of murdering Madam Rosemerta. Which he didn't because he doesn't hunt near the school. But the Ministry doesn't know he's a vampire and since he is black listed he will always be suspected of every crime. They want to take him to Azkaban before he has trial. I'm going to represent him."

"You are going to bond and change before he goes aren't you? That's why you are telling us, so we don't throw a fit as to why you would be sick." Ginny said calmly

"What are you talking about Gin?" Harry asked.

"Vampires are of bonding nature Harry. Once they pick their mate they have to consummate their union before the next seasonal solstice. If I'm correct the winter one is in three weeks? It's dangerously close to it and Malfoy could die if they don't by the allotted time. Since his mate is human, Hermione has to be changed within in two weeks of bonding. But he has to be careful not to drain her since he does drink blood and Hermione's might be to appetizing for him. If all goes well Hermione will become a vampire, Harry." Ginny responded.

"I am really in awe. Your brain is fantastic. I don't see how you and Weasley can be from the same family. How did you find this out? It's not common information" Draco interjected.

"Oh well I did some extra research on my own when I had to read that chapter. It really is fascinating. I might become a special Healer so I could deal with wizard hybrids. Yeah I don't understand it either but we do." Ginny smiled.

"Hey Malfoy, stay out of my girlfriend's head. Hermione you are you really going to become a vampire for Malfoy, even if you could die? Is he really worth it?"

"Harry it's ok, there is no harm for him being there." Hermione heard Draco lightly chuckle as he probably remembered how she threw fits about him invading her privacy.

"Yes I am. He is because I love him. I can't live without him and he can live without me. You both told me I was meant for something bigger than the rest of us. That I need someone who would recognize my worth and would die without me. Draco is that being and he would literally and figuratively die without me. I don't want him to go to Azkaban because the Dementors would eat him alive for his memories. At least with the bonding we will have a connection that he won't suffer as much. I will be able to telepathically communicate with him. Harry we told you guys also because I am going to need both of your support while he's gone. To help me figure out the real killer and get Draco cleared. McGonagall, Pompfrey and Slughorn are going to monitor my changes. You may not be allowed near me until they figure out what my choice of prey will be. But use that time wisely, help McGonagall because she going to conduct an investigation because she knows he's innocent. Then you will catch me up to speed."

Hermione got up and took both their hands in hers "Please I ask the both of you as my friends and family to support me and to help me." She stared into their eyes praying they would say yes. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, reaching some silent agreement.

They got up and hugged Hermione. "Of course we will, even if it is for ferret." Harry said. Hermione released a large breath relief. They let go of her. Draco was already behind her.

"Listen Potter I know we haven't been the best of friends. You can't stand me and I can't stand you. We have rivalry on the field and within our houses. However I want you to know that I have genuine and sure feelings for Hermione. I would die for her and without her. I can't express the gratitude I feel since you agreed to support Hermione." Draco stuck out his hand. Harry looked at it and then put his hand forth. Then got a shock of chill.

"Merlin, Hermione I don't know if I could hug you if you are going to be that cold."

Hermione laughed. "Harry I don't think I would be able to hug you without the possibility of crushing you."

"Oh gee thanks. Come on Ginny." Harry turned to leave.

"Hermione do you think I could help with the monitoring. I mean this would be a great experience for me since it is what I want to do." Ginny gave her best face.

"I guess but just listen to everything McGonagall says. If I get violent or I try to attack you please go! I don't want to hurt you. McGonagall, Pompfrey and Slughorn are advanced and will be able to restrain me with magic." Hermione said.

Ginny nodded and then she left with Harry.

"That wasn't half bad. I really thought it would be worse." Hermione said

"I did too. I guess I was wrong." Draco responded. He wrapped his strong arms around her. Hermione leaned her head back on his chest.

"Finally…" She sniggered.

Draco had began to trail butterfly kisses down the column of her neck. Goosebumps were beginning to raise up and down her arms. His hands danced on her skin underneath her shirt. It was being raised more and more whenever his hands moved. Hermione was never more aware of him then she was now. Tonight was going to be to the night. He picked her up and brought her to his room.

A/N: Reviews please! I love hearing from my readers.


	11. Bonding and Changing

Chapter 10: Bonding and Changing

A/N: I know you guys hate the cliffhangers but sometimes they provide an effect. But I will try and trim use of them. Bonding action! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: This story line is mine…but I don't own HP, Twilight or Anne Rice Novels.

Warning: Sex scene…

_Recap: Draco had began to trail butterfly kisses down the column of her neck. Goosebumps were beginning to raise up and down her arms. His hands danced on her skin underneath her shirt. It was being raised more and more whenever his hands moved. Hermione was never more aware of him then she was now. Tonight was going to be to the night. He picked her up and brought her to his room._

Draco had set her gently on his bed sitting up. She looked around and saw it was immaculately clean. Bed obviously unused. It looked like he was never here or that no one ever came in there. Books were neatly kept on his shelves. Clothes weren't strewn about the floor. Even his desk had a strict cleanliness about it.

Hermione just noticed he had taken off her shoes and socks. She stood up to her full height and touched his face. Memorizing every feature and line so she could remember when he was gone. She shouldn't think about it but she couldn't help it.

"Try not to think about it. It won't be forever." Draco murmured. He took her hand that she was tracing his face with and kissed her palm. Then from the palm to the pulse point up at her wrist. Trailing his lips against the softness of her skin up to her shoulders. Once he got to her neck he smirked and playfully bit her neck. He kissed the spot where he bit her. Draco had his hands lifting up her shirt and he saw the bra and smirked. The jeans had come off next before Hermione could register what he was doing. Draco took a step back and gave a once over.

"What?" Hermione said blushing.

"Merlin you're gorgeous, especially in Slytherin green." He responded.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco walked to her lithely shedding his sweater and shirt. He grabbed her by the face and kissed her lips. She immediately melted to him. Thankfully he was holding her up otherwise she would have melted into a puddle. Gently he pushed her onto the bed and crawled on top of her. He continued to kiss all her senses away. Moving on to her neck and collar bone, slightly biting each place his mouth was.

Hermione was completely losing all focus. Draco was hardly doing anything an already she felt ecstasy wash over her. She felt his cold thin fingers slide her underwear off. He darted two fingers inside of her folds. Hermione bit her lips as she got a shock of cold in a normally warm area. His fingers began to move inside with a come hither motion. She began to move and writhe under his touch. Then came his tongue.

Hermione lost all hope of focus. She grabbed the sheets underneath her just to have something to hold on to. The pleasure was overwhelming. Her nerves were on high alert now. Releasing one of her holds on the sheets she put her hand to his head, stroking his head. Hermione even resorted to pulling his hair. The contracting of her muscles were beginning to start. Her breaths were coming in pants. All of sudden Draco stopped everything and stood up. Hermione whimpered at the loss of contact. However she saw his eyes were black. Darker than the night that had descended upon the school. She saw his pants looked slightly strained.

Sitting up she began to unbuckled his belt. Unzipped his pants and slid them down. She saw his boxers which made her giggle on the inside. They were Gryffindor red. Hermione laid back down while pulling him down with her. He rested himself on his hands as he hovered over her. She had spread her legs so they rested on either side of him. Hermione reached her hand to the top of his boxers and was about to pull it down but his hand stopped her.

"What's the matter Draco?" Hermione was concerned.

"I don't want to hurt you. I forget my own strength sometimes." Draco responded

"You won't." Hermione said surely.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"How?"

"Because I trust you not to."

"How can you trust me to not hurt you? That I won't…kill you."

"Because I love you. You can't love with out trust."

"I love you Hermione. I trust you."

Hermione raised herself to kiss him. She slid one of her hands down his boxers and found what she wanted. Moving her hand up and down making Draco growl deeply. Sliding his boxers down Hermione guided him inside. He waited until she adjusted herself to be comfortable. Draco began thrusting and at first Hermione gasped at the pain. She grabbed his arm and Draco stopped.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Draco asked.

"No, keep going. It will subside." Hermione responded.

Draco looked unsure.

"Draco please, I will be fine. There is always pain with the first time anyway."

Draco went on but slowly. Hermione gave him a look and he picked up speed. Once they got a rhythm going Hermione was back to losing her senses. At some point Hermione's bra was taken off. Draco sucked on her breast and bit at them. Hermione emitted moaning that were borderline screams but nothing compared to Draco. He instead let out loud growling that Hermione was sure the whole castle heard. She was starting to get close but Draco seemed like he could keep going forever. Hermione had wanted to finish together but her body had other ideas. She felt the waves coming back to back. Her mind had reached a playing field that she didn't know existed. Deliriousness was not a big enough word to described what just happened to her. A high that she never wanted to come down from. When the last one came Draco had finished with her. He pulled out and laid down next to Hermione. Draco pulled her close to his marble chest and wrapped the blanket around them. Taking several deep breaths Hermione thought 'wow, amazing.'

"_I know" a silk voice said in her head._

"_Whose there?" She questioned_

"_It's me silly."_

Hermione looked at Draco and he was staring at her smirking.

"_It's that instant?"_

"_Yes."_

"_We can communicate telepathically?"_

"_Yes and now you will be able to hear my thoughts. You can pick my brain."_

"_Good. Then I want to hear from you everyday, as much as possible. If I don't I'll assume something has happened."_

"_I will be fine."_

"_Yes because we talk to each other from far distances. You won't go insane. I refuse to loose you. I feel this physical pull toward you is that because of the connection?"_

"_Yes and it signals the bonding act has happened. But it will lessen the further we are apart"_

"_Draco I love you."_

"_I love you too Hermione"_

"_I'll try to bring you home as soon as I can."_

"_I know but don't let it get suspicious. Be wary of how you are around certain people. You are watched just as much if not more than me." _

"_Watched?"_

"_Well it isn't just the hormonal teenage boys who check you out. Weasley has been eyeing you especially after I had to discipline him at the meeting. Plus you are the Head Girl and Hermione Granger, the whole wizarding world watches to see what you and Potty do."_

"_Don't call him Potty, he graciously accepted to help me get you out."_

"_I know but don't expect me to call him by his first name. That would take an eternity and Potter doesn't have that kind of time."_

"_Yeah I know."_

"_Hey, you still want to do this?"_

"_Yes! How many times do I have to tell you I want to?"_

"_Just making sure. Let's go we don't have much time before the Aurors get here. I want to be able to at least hold your hand for some of the changing."_

"_Ok."_

"_Hermione?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_After this mess is over and my name is cleared, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"_

"…"

"_Hermione?"_

"_I'm sorry I'm just stunned."_

"_Oh. Well I thought since I couldn't give you kids, I could at least give you marriage. I mean the bonding constitutes as one in vampire culture but not human society. I want to be able to say your mine in every way. Even though you will be black listed for being a Malfoy."_

"_I don't care about that. Draco Malfoy of course I will do you the honor of marrying you. I would love to spend an eternity married to you." _Hermione kissed him and Draco rolled over on top of her.

"_Round two?" _Draco gave her an impish grin.

"Hahaha. You can speak out loud you know? I love hearing your voice. It sounds silky in my head but I like it aloud better. Since you will be gone, I want to hear it." Hermione said.

"I know but I like having this silent conversation with you. It looks like we aren't saying anything but we are saying so much more."

"Mmhmm. Come on we need to go make me a vampire." Hermione tried squeeze out from under him but he kept a firm hold on her waist.

"Draco…"

"Fine." Draco let her up. Hermione and Draco both got dressed and left to go the infirmary.

DM/HG

Draco skidded to a halt front the infirmary doors. He ran with Hermione in his arms. Harry and Ginny were standing outside of it.

"Er…guys why are you here?" Hermione said as Draco put her down.

"For moral support and to warn you about Ron…" Ginny said.

"You've got to be kidding…" Draco muttered.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently he was waiting for us when we got back from seeing you. He wanted to know if you were still mad. Asking if Malfoy was dead and if he really was going to jail. We told him no Malfoy isn't but didn't comment on you. Then he went on this tirade about he heard that Madam Rosemerta was dead and that Draco killed her. He became adamant about trying to get to you so he could save you. We brought him here. McGonagall and Pompfrey finally sedated him. They are deciding whether to alter his memory or not." Harry told them.

"Stupid git…" Hermione said.

"Well there is a private room in the infirmary, that we could use." Draco said.

"Well you better wear the cloak so he doesn't see you." Harry held out his father's invisibility.

"No offence Potter but I run fast enough that he won't see me." Draco responded.

"Behave Draco…" Hermione

"What? You know how fast I run."

"I know but Harry's offering you something that means a lot to him."

"Thank you Potter." Draco took the cloak and put it on. It didn't cover his feet though.

"Ok yeah you are better off running. I'll wear the cloak. Ginny and Harry just let Pompfrey and McGonagall know we will be in the private room." Hermione said. She took the cloak from Draco and put on herself. Draco picked her up and ran through the doors Ginny and Harry held open.

DM/HG

Draco and Hermione were in the private room. He laid her sitting up on the bed. Draco sat down on the bed holding her hand. Soon McGonagall, Pompfrey, Slughorn, Harry and Ginny walked in.

"You both bonded?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes." Hermione said while blushing. Harry pretended not to hear that and Ginny giggled behind her hands.

"Well are you ready ?" The Headmistress asked.

"Yes." Hermione said with conviction.

"What did you do with Weasley?" Draco asked concerned.

"He has been sedated and I had one of the house elves bring him to his bed. It would better if he was no where near here now. He shouldn't be a problem but we will make sure he keeps quiet." She responded.

"Harry and Ginny, remember if I get out of hand you leave immediately. Don't worry about me, just get yourselves out." Hermione said. She looked directly into their eyes and they nodded. This was the last time they would see her human.

", I was able to concoct a simple potion that will speed up the process. You will be a vampire within a week instead of the three months it took for . You just have to take it now before you are bitten." Slughorn had stepped forward with a tall cup with a red liquid inside. It was smoking.

"What's in it?" Hermione asked.

"I wrote it down some where. I just created it." He responded

"I'm not letting you use my fiancée as a test subject for your new potion." Draco said menacingly

"Fiancée?" The rest of the room cried. They all looked at Hermione questioningly

"Surprise!" Hermione cried.

"You were going to tell us this when?" Harry asked. He was glaring at Draco who was glaring back.

"Soon. I'm a little more preoccupied with becoming a vampire. Stop glaring boys. Harry don't forget you are helping me to clear his name. Don't go back on your promise."

"I think it's sweet. Congratulations you guys." Ginny hugged Hermione and patted Draco on shoulder.

Hermione had always known that she made the right choice in being friends with Ginny.

"Thank you Ginny." She turned to Draco "Draco it's ok if this potion takes some of the time off then the sooner I can get to working on your case. It will also lessen the chance of suspicion." Hermione said.

"But it might kill you. I can't handle that." Draco said

"But it's the only chance we've got." _"I won't die Draco, don't worry."_

Draco frowned but consented. Slughorn handed the potion to Hermione who drank it slowly. It tasted coppery, he probably used a blood potion as the base for this potion. It began to burn her throat on the inside. When she finished she felt nauseous. Everyone was watching her.

"_How do you feel?" Draco asked_

"_Nauseous"_

"_But otherwise okay?"_

"_I feel slightly thirsty…"_

"_For water?"_

"_No…blood"_

"_But I haven't bitten you yet."_

"_I know but I guess that's the potion."_

"If you two are done talking we need to get started. The Aurors will be here soon. Don't worry we will keep a good eye on her. I also asked the men to put you in a private cell. Here is your supply of blood potion." McGonagall handed a Draco a tiny package. He looked at confusedly.

"It will last don't worry." She responded

"How am I suppose to open it? My wand will be confiscated."

"You've mastered wandless magic right?"

"Yes."

"Then no problem." The Headmistress smiled.

Draco nodded and stuck the little box into his pants pocket. He faced Hermione and leaned in toward her neck. He had stopped short and looked at the audience they had.

"Can you guys turn around at least?" Hermione asked. Draco smiled because she read his thought. The group reluctantly turned away.

Draco turned his head back to Hermione's neck she closed her eyes. She could feel the fangs pressing into her skin but they weren't piercing it. Hermione could feel his hesitation.

"Draco do it." She said.

In that instant the fangs pierced her neck. Hermione gasped at the pain. She had grasped his shoulders. Already her heart rate was slowing. The venom pulsed through her veins. Her pulse was going and she could feel herself slipping. The air around her got cold. Hermione felt herself take her last breath. His fangs left her neck. He laid her down but he would not let go of her hand. She could still feel his hand in hers. Her eyes were closed though but she heard everything around her. Everything had a sharp clarity to it.

Hermione heard heavier and rougher voices. Assuming they were the Aurors, Draco was going to leave soon. His hand was roughly ripped out of hers.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy you are hereby charged with the murder of Madam Rosemerta. You have a right to counsel. You have the right to an attorney." Alderman said gruffly.

Their footsteps echoed out of the room.

"_I love you Hermione. Be careful."_

"_I love you Draco. Stay strong."_

A/N: Reviews! Hey since we have entered the territory of Hermione being a vampire, what should her power be? I would like some ideas as to what it should be. The one I pick will have that chapter dedicated to them and acknowledge them for their idea. Keep in mind the rules I have set up for Draco's life as a vampire. Thanks and please review!


	12. Eternally Eighteen

Chapter 11: Eternally Eighteen

A/N: I know you guys have been dying for an update for this story. I'm sorry for the delay but school is trying to kill me and it won't give up. I'll shut up now so we can get on with story.

This chapter is dedicated to: Dubb-E , Blackwolfgirl2722 and Flash of Green Light. I haven't revealed all the powers.

Disclaimer: Rowling has HP, Meyer has Twilight and Anne Rice has…her novels.

"Has she woken up at all?" McGonagall asked Madam Pompfrey. The nurse just shook her head.

"Draco writes me every hour asking how she's doing. He can't get through to her for some reason. I can't bare to tell him she might be dead."

"I know she isn't dead Minerva. Her heart is faint and blood is drying up. The process is still going slow even though she took Slughorn's potion." Pompfrey added.

"At least she didn't have to suffer long with the vomiting. But this coma has gone on seven days exactly. She should have woken up by now right?" The Headmistress put her fist in her mouth to stifle a cry. She couldn't believe she killed a student. One of her best students at that. All because the boy she fell in love with was a vampire. This was all her fault.

"Minerva pull yourself together. Hermione will be fine. She is a tough girl inside and out. She knew the risk of becoming a vampire but her love for him was greater than the consequences. You can't think this was your doing, you were helping your students. It's what Dumbledore would have done and you know it."

"Yes but with Dumbledore Hermione would have been up and running. She would already have been immersed back into school." McGonagall looked at Hermione's sweet face. Further down the line her arms were shackled to the bed as well as her leg and stomach. This was a precaution because there really was no telling what would happen when she did wake up. "Hermione if you can hear me I want to tell you I'm sorry for the pain this is causing you. I'm sorry about everything." McGonagall smiled sadly as the moon had shone it's light on her body. It had become pale and porcelain.

McGonagall turned and saw Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley walking in.

"What are you two doing out of bed past curfew?" She asked them wearily.

"Er you asked us to help patrol since Malfoy's in jail and Hermione is tied up." Harry answered.

"Oh I had forgotten that." McGonagall rubbed her forehead. "How is it out there? Have any of the students noticed anything yet?"

"Yes they are unfortunately. Many think Malfoy kidnapped Hermione and made her his slave. Some think they decided to elope and to live off of Malfoy's fortune. Then there is my weasel of my brother…" Ginny trailed off.

"What is he doing Ms. Weasley?"

"Trying to convince people Malfoy killed Rosemerta and he's taken Hermione hostage. The ones who think she's been kidnap believe him. The surprising thing is that Pansy Parkinson eggs him on not Lavender and he takes it. He who threw a fit about Hermione and Malfoy and now becomes the hypocrite? I don't get it." Ginny seemed to trapped in her own world trying to decipher her brother.

"Has Hermione woken up at all?" Harry asked.

"No I'm afraid not Mr. Potter. We may have to call it in if she doesn't wake up soon."

"Wait, what? You mean declare her dead?" Harry perplexed.

"You can't give up this soon Headmistress" Ginny intervened.

"It's been seven days and she was suppose to have been woken up by now."

"But if she didn't take the potion, the transformation would have been at least 3 months, right? Maybe Slughorn's potion was a dud, it wouldn't have been the first time. She still has time." Ginny responded

"However Draco does not. He's going to die from not being able to communicate with her. For some reason he can't get to her and their connection is their life line. If she dies, he dies or vice versa. They just can't seem to win." McGonagall looked at Hermione before leaving.

The Headmistress was almost to the door when she heard the faint whisper.

"Draco."

McGonagall looked at Ginny and Harry who were looking at Hermione. The nurse looking back at the Headmistress.

"Ms. Granger? Hermione are you awake?" McGonagall had rushed over. She saw the girl's eyes were a translucent brown. Usually when the eyes were clear the vampire was at it's calmest.

"Where's Draco? I can't hear him or feel him. What went wrong?" Hermione's voice sounded light and musical.

"I don't know Hermione but keep trying to reach. We've been worried. How are you feeling?"

"I feel nothing. No pain. No nausea. Nothing."

"Her temperature is 70 below 0, all the blood is gone and her heart rate is 10." Madam Pompfrey said smiling. "Hard as rock too." She knocked on Hermione's arm only to be bruised.

"How was it?" Ginny had asked. She came closer to the bed. For the most part her friend looked the same. Same hair color, eye color. She wasn't any bigger or scarier. Just paler the lips had a purple tint. They would fade to white later on.

"I remember the vomiting and then it all had stopped. My veins felt like they were being twisted and drained. My heart was fighting with the venom. I could feel it sometimes just stop and then pick up again. Then the visions or dreams; whatever they were."

"Visions, Dreams? Madam Pompfrey didn't pick that up any of the times she checked on you. You had been in a coma since you stopped vomiting." McGonagall said.

"That was probably since the vampire genes that now dominate her wizard genes are stronger and harder to detect. Pompfrey was looking for a signs of life in a wizard not a vampire." Ginny stated as a matter of fact.

The Headmistress smiled because Ginny was one of her best students in the Wizard Biology class. "What did the visions entail Hermione?"

"They all ran together. The one that kept coming had me chasing someone. It wasn't Draco I know that much. No it was a man, human. Tall and skinny. Blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. I never got a good enough look at his face. I just saw the eyes and hair really. His robes were black like a professors'. He was so familiar to me but I can't place him. The area we were running the woods surrounding the Three Broomsticks. I had felt such anger toward the man. My fangs were out and I was ready to kill him. I wasn't chasing him out of hunger, I was chasing him out of revenge. I think I was chasing the killer." Hermione finished. She tried to sit up but found she could not because of the metal band across her stomach.

"What in the bloody hell?" She kept trying to move.

"Hermione you need to stay still. Relax and try to find Draco." McGonagall pushed her gently back down. That was a mistake.

Hermione's nose sniffed the air hanging around in the infirmary. Her pupils dilated showing their blackest shade. The shackles were beginning to rattle as Hermione tried to free herself.

McGonagall whipped out her wand and opened the small room's tall windows. Letting the cold blustery wind wipe out the warm blooded scent.

The wind was powerful as Ginny held on to Harry for support. McGonagall was able to brace herself as was Madam Pompfrey.

The Headmistress looked on at Hermione and saw her eyes had returned to the faint brown. She left the window open but the wind had died down a bit. The cold air was still coming in which help move their scents away.

"That was too close." Pompfrey said as the rest nodded their heads.

"Hermione?" McGonagall called to her.

"Yes?" She responded nonchalant as if their scent didn't just make her loose it.

"We are going to raise your bed so you can sit up but the shackles have to stay on I'm afraid until it's safe."

"Fine." Hermione replied. Her face held a far off look. The Headmistress knew she was still trying for Draco. She just wished she knew why they can't hear each other if they bonded.

Madam Pompfrey raised her bed with her wand. Hermione was finally sitting upright after a week had passed.

"Poppy could you go get the foods we had prepared for Hermione?" McGonagall asked. The nurse just went out the private room to the main infirmary.

"Headmistress don't you think it's a little soon to be testing "food" on her?" Ginny asked.

"No because we need to determine the next best course of action. How soon we can release her and get on with the investigation." She responded.

They all stared at Hermione who seemed to be muttering to herself. Neither one could decipher what she was saying.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ginny put a hand on her friend's shoulder

Hermione's attention suddenly focused on Ginny's hand. Ginny didn't move it and Hermione didn't do anything at first. Then she suddenly ripped her hand out of the shackle and grabbed Ginny's.

Ginny looked at Hermione and saw her eyes weren't black but were bright red orange. She wasn't afraid though. She felt her eyes close and her memories were flashing before her. Hermione was sifting through her life. She had landed at the memory of the game where Draco got hurt. All of sudden the memory ended and Ginny woke up.

"Hermione what was that?" She asked.

"When you first touched me Gin, I could see your most recent memory. However when I touched you I was in control and could pick and choose which one I wanted to view. I saw the one with Draco and I couldn't help but look. However I didn't see him through my eyes. I saw him through yours. I can see your memories as you." Hermione said excitedly. "I wonder if there is anything else I can do?" She mused as she began playing with the broken shackle. Without realizing it she grounded the shackle into fine shavings.

"You have super strength." Ginny pointed to the shavings.

"Oh Draco can do that too. I wonder why I can't reach him. We are suppose to have this connection. Maybe it's because of the potion. This was suppose to happen naturally but certain circumstances prevented it." Hermione answered.

"What were you muttering Ms. Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"I have no idea but I had sensed something non human in the castle." She responded.

"Of course you did, there are house elves, Peeves, the ghost and don't forget all the animals students bring." Ginny answered.

"No it was something darker. Do vampires have any enemies?" Hermione asked McGonagall.

"Well wolves but that's more of a myth really. They hardly ever cross paths. Other than that no. Vampires are the ultimate predator because there isn't a whole lot that will take them on."

"There is something in this castle and they don't belong here." Hermione insisted.

McGonagall and Ginny just looked at each other perplexed.

Madam Pompfrey came in with a huge tray and sat them on the table next to Hermione's bed. She sat a bowl of salad in front Hermione.

Apparently it had not registered to Hermione that food was in front of her.

"Hermione here's your food." Ginny said hoping that's what she would want.

"I don't want this." She handed it back to the nurse. Who handed her a plate of potatoes and steak and broccoli.

Hermione sniffed at it. Her face said it all no human food for her. "That smells awful. Do you people really eat that?" She said.

Pompfrey then handed her a cup with a straw in it. Hermione appraised it first. Sniffing it and examining it. She took a sip.

"Not bad. What is it?" She kept drinking the beverage.

"Pigs blood" Pompfrey answered.

"Hmm interesting. It taste like it could be human. I guess because the two are similar. I wonder if Draco tried this."

"Hermione you've never had human blood how would you know it's similar?" Ginny asked.

"It taste coppery and there is some iron in here. It smells similar to McGonagall's blood. Sorry not to say you smell like a pig Headmistress but it is similar. Although you smell much better." Hermione kept drinking.

Ginny covered her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"I can smell you too Ginny. Although your blood smells sweet, kind of like strawberries."

Ginny's smile left her face as she realized the implications of that sentence.

"Don't worry I don't think I'll drink your blood. Although I wouldn't mind human blood. Will I be allowed to hunt Headmistress?" Hermione focused her attention on the older woman.

Sighing she answered "I don't think I'm surprised to hear you ask that. It's only fair that you would want human blood."

"Why?"

"With humans everything carries a piece of their DNA. In vampires only their venom carries a significant amount of their DNA. Since Draco craves and actually drink human blood you crave it as well. I don't know if I can let you hunt. At least not until Draco's out."

"Why?"

"I'm sure he's developed a system for hunting humans. I'd feel safer if he took you for your first hunt. Even though I don't condone the choice of food."

Hermione put her free hand on her head. "That's exactly what I got on his case for. He said this could happen and it did. I want human blood. I became the thing I wanted him to change. Oh Merlin I miss him. I can't reach him. When I try all I see is a fog."

"It's ok Hermione he probably forgave you for giving him trouble on that. Just keep trying to reach him. He'll forgive you for wanting to go the natural route." Ginny giggled.

"There is nothing natural about this." Harry asked.

All the women looked up at him. This was the first time he's spoke since Hermione woke up.

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"You aren't suppose to be a vampire. This isn't you. You aren't suppose to be shackled to a bed. You aren't suppose drink pig's blood or want human blood."

"Well I don't like human food. The shackles are for your protection Harry, not mine."

"This isn't how this was suppose to be." He said shaking his head.

"Well how was it suppose to go Harry? What's wrong with you? You agreed to accept me even after I had changed. You agreed to help me free Draco. What's changed in between now and then?"

"You." He answered. Harry turned and opened the door but Hermione pushed it closed with her free hand.

"Open the door Hermione. I need sometime to think."" Not until you hear me out." She answered. Hermione broke the rest of the shackles before McGonagall had registered what she was doing. She reached Harry in two seconds flat.

"Harry there is nothing different about me. I'm still smart, sweet Hermione. I still have a heartbeat. I still have emotions. I still want to be your friend. You can still depend on me like you always have."

"Yes and I have to worry about you flipping out and drinking my blood. I have to worry about you sifting through my memories bringing up things I've tried forgetting. Listen I'm not saying I'm going back on my promise; I just need time. It is a little much to stand here and watch you drink blood. To talk so calmly about hunting humans. We've known each other since we were eleven Hermione and I have a way that I look at you. In just an hour or so you've destroyed that image. I just need time to reevaluate."

Hermione waved her hand and watch Harry leave her. She turned and faced Ginny. " Do you need time to reevaluate too?" She asked.

"No. I think my curiosity is greater than my apprehension. Though I know you are the same Hermione and I understand why you did it. I would have done the same if it was Harry. Give him time to think and come around. He just didn't realize that how much you becoming a vampire would change things." Ginny replied.

"But I'm still the same person aren't I?"

"Only you can decide that. Right now just keep trying for Draco. We'll work on the investigation tomorrow. You might be able to start classes again tomorrow. We'll be back around 6am. We need rest. Ms. Weasley brought your school work. Try focusing on that." McGonagall answered her instead.

Hermione just nodded. She began going over what Harry said in her head. The Headmistress, Madam Pompfrey and Ginny left her alone with her thoughts.

DM/HG

Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment that listed her assignments for each class. Catching her eye saw Transfiguration nothing was assigned. However there was a note that said _"Feel better. Professor M. Higgins"_ Hermione suddenly felt unsettled. Maybe because she couldn't recall a face for him therefore making him unfamiliar.

Deciding to start with Potions since it was the easiest. Just answering questions that followed the end of the chapter.

Sitting on her bed with her books she began working. As she wrote down the answers to the questions she realized she could her Madam Pompfrey snoring. The quill scratching against the parchment sounded louder than ever. Someone was walking on the same floor as the infirmary. _'Probably Filch. That man has no life.' _

However there was one sound she couldn't believe she didn't hear before.

_Hermione…?_

_Draco?_

_Hermione finally! _

_Yes I'm here. Where have you been?_

_I've been trying to reach you but all I kept seeing was fog._

_Me too. Ginny think's it was because of the potion. _

_Of course. Never again are you taking anything from Slughorn._

_I have no need to now. _

_Well you might need blood substitute potion and he's the only who makes them. Trust me._

_That doesn't matter now. How are you? Are they treating you well? Have they let the Dementors come near you? _

_"I'm fine. I did become a little weak when I couldn't reach you but I feel stronger with each word we share with each other. Well McGonagall got them to give me a private room away from the Dementors. I don't even see them but I know they are there. However they never get too close to my room. It's like they know I'm not human. They're afraid of me._

_Well that's wonderful._

_I know. It ticks off Alderman which makes me happy. He can't make them go near me and he can't fathom why they won't. _

_Well he's not punishing you in some other way is he?_

_The only real punishment he's inflicted is taking me away from you. How was the transformation? They took me away so quickly. Did the potion do anything good?_

_Well I vomited for a while and then my felt like they were being twisted and dried out. The venom was fighting with my heart. It would stop and then beat again. Then stop. It was quite maddening. Then I had a bunch of visions or dreams since they told me I was in a coma._

_What were they Hermione?_

_It was a man, human. Tall and skinny. He had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. I never did see his whole face. He wore black robes like a professor. He was familiar and then he wasn't. I can't place him at all. We were running in the woods that surrounded the Three Broomsticks. My fangs were out and I could feel the venom pulsing ready to be unleashed. I had felt angry and I wanted revenge. I have no idea why. I think I was chasing the real killer. _

_I wonder if this means you can tell the future._

_No I really think they were dreams but I only had them because I happen to be in a coma. I guess that was my last sleep. I wonder why I had it then. Either way I can't have it again because I never have to sleep. It's weird being up when everyone else is asleep._

_You'll get use to it. _

_Well at least I don't have to be alone._

_You will never be alone. I hate being separated from you. _

_Same here._

_Do you have any powers? Besides the obvious strength, speed and intelligence?_

_Yeah I can witness someone's memory through their shoes. _

_Interesting. _

_I think I have the beginnings of telekinesis. _

_What's that? _

_It's the ability to move and manipulate inanimate objects with the mind._

_You can do that with a spell Hermione._

_Yes I know but earlier today I didn't want Harry to leave the room and so I closed and locked the door with my hand. I didn't verbalize the spell and I didn't say it in my head. More like I thought the action and it happened._

_Oh well. Why didn't you want Potter to leave the room? Is he giving you a hard time?_

_No. Well he just couldn't handle seeing me drink blood and talk about hunting humans flippantly. _

_Wait what blood where you drinking?_

_Pig's blood. It's quite similar to human's. It even kind of tasted like it._

_How do you know what human blood taste like?_

_I sniffed McGonagall. I was smelling them all. They all smelled so good. McGonagall had opened the windows and the cold air helped with the temptation but their scents were still hanging in the air. I don't want to hear the 'I told you so'_

_I wasn't going to say that._

_Draco I want human blood. I mean the pig's blood is enough to satisfy but not like coppery fantastic human blood. It's what I crave and I'm sitting in a building full of it. _

_HERMIONE YOU CAN'T THINK ABOUT THAT. CONTROL THAT CRAVING. Think about us. Think about me, focus on me.. _

_Hermione didn't answer him as she brought up a memory of her and Draco. She thought about their first time. She let the memory fill her up and the craving subsided to a simmering want. _

_Hermione?_

_I'm fine. _

_Okay. Good memory to choose by the way. _

_Not the time to joke about that. I can't believe I just allowed myself to think about it. _

_Hermione you are a new vampire. It isn't always going to be easy. I still have trouble. I mean there were times I would walk into a classroom or the Great Hall and I literally would turn back around to remove myself. I drink human blood but I don't attack Hogwarts students because I respect McGonagall. Some of them are your friends and I love you. Anytime you feel like you might loose it think of a good memory. Or call on me. I'll walk you through it. _

_Thanks and I'm sorry _

_For what?_

_I got on your case for this and look what happen. You called it. _

_Hermione I didn't know you were going to want human blood. Don't worry about that now. It's in the past. You have all of eternity to make it up to me._

_Somehow I knew you'd say that._

_Is Potter not going to help now? _

_No he didn't say he would go back on his promise but he needed time to think._

_Mrs. Potter to-be?_

_She's fine. Do you know something I don't?_

_I've casually looked at Potter's mind when I was bored. He has thoughts about marrying Ginny. Anyway don't worry about Potter he's just worried he lost his best friend._

_I'm still the same person. I asked McGonagall if I was and she said only I can answer that. _

_She's right._

_Do you still think you're the same person?_

_Yes and no. Yes because I am a monster and I do a lot evil. Not a whole lot different from he old Draco Malfoy. No because despite my vampire nature, you bring out my humanity. Something I never had even when I was human._

_You've had a lot of time to think haven't you?_

_Why do you say that?_

_Do any of our fights ring a bell? You told me vampires do what they need to survive . They don't have a conscience._

_They don't but remember we are oddity in already odd relationship. _

_We have an eternity to figure this out ._

_Yes. Hermione Granger you are eternally eighteen. _

_I miss you _

_I miss you too. I want to hold you. _

_I know but we are going to get started on the investigation tomorrow. We will get you cleared. Then we will be free to be together. _

_Yes we will be. _

_It's morning. They will be coming soon to decide if I could go back to classes. I hope so I don't think I could spend another hour here. Even with you talking in my head. _

_No the sooner you are back in school the better. Any updates on Weaselbee?_

_They haven't told me anything about him. Draco?_

_Yes love?_

_Do vampires have any enemies?_

_Wolves but I think that's more of a tale than anything. Why? _

_Earlier I had sensed something non-human in the castle. But it was something I didn't get along with. However I don't know what it is . It left me unsettled and muttering to myself. _

_I don't know why that would happen.I can't see vampires having enemies or rather a predator. _

_I don't know either. Listen I hear them coming. I'll talk with you later._

_I'll be here in your mind. I love you_

_I love you._

A/N: Reviews!!! Also your username might be up there but I didn't reveal the power you gave because I wasn't ready yet, It will come at a later chapter. Thank you to all who sent in a idea. I know this wasn't very action packed this update but it's only her first day as a vampire and it's more of a filler. More action later on. Thanks for reading.


	13. Author's Note: Please stay tuned!

Authors Note: Please stay tuned…

Yes I am alive. You were probably all wondering what's going with the stories or you might be way past that since it's been a long time. I want to apologize profusely and I can only say I was hit with some very personal issues as well as writers block. I have been trying to update my stories any of them. I was thinking of tackling just one of them at a time and just finishing them. Not sure which one I will start with first. I am still struggling with it and I would appreciate ideas. You can leave reviews if you want with ideas that still keep in theme with the story but move forward. I'd appreciate your help and of course if I use your idea I will most certainly cite and thank you in updated chapter. Again appreciate you reading and taking the time and hope this note finds you well

Gigglegirl89 = D

Ps. Some of you might be seeing this same note if you are reading more than one of my open stories. If you are new to my stories please stay tuned because hopefully something shall be coming in the warmer weeks.


End file.
